The Thaw
by Thesurprisingtwist
Summary: A certain magical princess enters Hogwarts, capturing the Potion Master's frozen heart. (Liberties were taken to make my story work, aka I just went for it). Obligatory I own nothing but love love love these characters :)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

He had always admired her, of this he was quite certain and capable of admission. The day Severus Snape first laid eyes on her was unseasonably cool for late August, the blustery winds blowing his dark cape wildly as he stepped out onto the quad.

Unsurprisingly, he found his students urgently darting out of his line of sight. _It is better to be feared than loved_ , he mused, his thin mouth pulled tightly into a frown. Ascending the stairs to the Headmaster's office, he murmured the painfully absurd words to allow his entrance, and he, along with the other members of the faculty at Hogwarts, awaited the announcement that Albus Dumbledore had promised them.

A bespectacled wizened wizard, cloaked in sunshine gold appeared before them after a time, his eyes twinkling merrily as if he and he alone was privy to something inherently amusing. Severus leaned his tall body against the stone impatiently, his head shaking slightly at the ridiculous man before him.

"Thank you all for joining with me today". The old man began, his long beard scraping the floor as he advanced towards the teachers. "I have an announcement that simply could not wait. Today we have been entrusted with a new student. She exhibits extraordinarily unique abilities, those which may one day prove to be invaluable to us all. Please, allow me to introduce Princess Elsa Andersson". Albus's face lit up like the harvest moon as he carefully viewed his colleagues appraise the slight girl who floated into the room.

A slender ice blonde young woman of about sixteen sauntered cautiously into the space, eyes downcast. Severus tentatively watched as her round eyes left the floor, and crystal blue swept curiously over the teachers, her pale face set in a tight smile. Strangely, he felt a protective pull deep inside him as their eyes met, from a place he did not realize he could still evoke emotion. Succinctly squelching his bizarre desire to reach out and touch her fair skin, he heard her speak for the first time, her sweet lilt music to his ears.

That day was nearly three years ago. Since then, he had taught her, watching her grow into her skills, admiring how her magic thrived. At the untimely death of her parents, he observed quietly as she took on the dual role of Queen and student, never once faltering in her multitude of tasks. He had to bear both the punishment and privilege that day of breaking the news, and steadied his resolve as she fell onto his chest numbly, her slender racking arms held firmly in his own. Only a fortnight later, those small arms lifted up the somber nation, as he viewed her coronation silently in the back of an ornate Orthodox Church, her eyes trained on him as intricate gold perched atop her platinum head.

He found it both odd and refreshing that while her marks consistently remained high, she never once managed to obtain a companion out of her peers, the sole muggleborn Slytherin in her year, and as such, her preference was to studying alone in the library, or spending extra time in the Potions laboratory, too keen on her studies and royal obligations to acknowledge her many young admirers. Silently smug, he took note of all of this- _surely she is too good for the lot of them_ \- and he could not help but be pleased that she notably favoured time in his company. One could say that he was already in love with her then, though he would not, even now, admit to such a thing aloud. He _was_ amazed by her, at the very least, her reserved dignity in strength and character drew her to him, which led him to request, and her to accept, an apprenticeship once she had graduated from Hogwart's School of Magic, which is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

It was her twenty-third consistent night of pouring over well-worn Potion-making manuscripts in Severus's pristine laboratory, her hair pulled haphazardly into a loose braid across her shoulder. Tucking her legs under her, she picked up yet another stained document containing what could only be described as a hieroglyph, attempting to solve their latest problem with the Atticus Serum that, up til now, had never successfully been duplicated. Tilting the document this way and that, her head slumped into her hand, exhausted by their lack of progress. Feeling a warm body slide beside hers, she whipped around, startled, to peer up at Severus Snape, his face betraying just a hint of a smile at catching her off-guard.

"Have we made any progress, Elsa?" He asked, his deep voice cutting through the still space. Gingerly taking the slip of parchment from her hands, he too stared baffled by its contents. Moving to her, Severus mirrored her position as he slid comfortably onto the small settee that he had just recently added to the otherwise sterile room, _for her_ , after he had watched her nod off on occasion atop the wooden workbench, her quest for knowledge frequently overtaking her personal needs.

"It is getting quite late, perhaps you should adjourn to your quarters". He said quietly after a spell, his eyes gently regarding her. Looking up from her text, Elsa's level gaze was caught in his, and she chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, her pale cheeks reddening as they usually did when he looked at her in such a way.

"Just a few more hours, please", she replied, with urgency. "I feel like I am so close to the missing piece. Have you checked the Advanced Works of Letricia Bartlebee? I couldn't seem to find it earlier…" Plucking the scrawl back out of his hands, she flashed him a wry smile, diving back into her work.

"You are a fiend for knowledge and a manuscript pilferer at that". Feigning dry shock, he rose to his feet and went off in search of his own documents to peruse. As he neared the door, he heard her cheeky rebuttal.

"If I am either of these things, it is only because I had a _very_ mischievous professor who taught me his ways". Without looking back, he allowed himself to smile at her words.

 _She will surely be the death of me_ , he thought for the fourth time this week _._ It was becoming quite a ritual, and their back and forth dialogue in the last couple of months, or, quite honestly- year, had progressed into something far more than just professional banter. The way he would stare at her, his eyes lingering over her perfect form just a fraction too long, was surely obvious to her. She was his smart, painfully lovely, favourite. _His,_ he thought again, shaking his head, concerned at his own word choice.

But, in a similar fashion, it did not escape his notice that Elsa's eyes would hardly leave his, her cool deft hands subtly finding a way to softly touch him when they were working in close quarters. He couldn't help but relish the feel of those cool little hands, wanting more than he ought to have. He had begun to eagerly anticipate each new day with her by his side, as an unfamiliar but pleasant, possibly all-consuming affection for her grew, one that he could not help but feel was overtaking his better judgement. Chastising himself internally, he quickened his pace as he entered the restricted section of the library, trying to push his apprentice back to the very recesses of his mind.

Elsa smiled at his retreating form, her cheeks deepening to a lovely shade of rose. She swallowed hard, her right hand coming up to her temple as she tried desperately to not appear affected by him. _He is the master and you the apprentice, Elsa. Surely he does not see you in any other light._ And yet, she dearly wished he did. She was embarrassed by how much she admired him, his talent and wisdom were unsurpassed in her regards, and while he was not overtly talkative or inherently warm to most, she was drawn to the small gestures of kindness and affection he demonstrated time and again, a trait often overlooked by the casual observer. Elsa found Severus to be rather handsome in his own way, dark, mysterious, and she frequently noted that her heart would hammer irregularly when in his presence. So, when he had petitioned her for an apprenticeship, she was beyond thrilled, her favourite subject with her favourite teacher - one who showed little interest thus far in his career for a novice - she could not help but feel anticipation, and took delight in her acceptance. Grinning, she released her lip from her top teeth and settled herself back down into an agreeable position as she flipped open The Paradoxical Potion, and delved into reading.

At precisely 2:27 am, Severus had discovered the text for which they had been searching, which thoroughly roused him from his weariness. Looking towards the grandiose clock that adorned the library wall, he was startled by how late the hour was, and with the flick of his wrist, expelled the light from the room as he made his way back to the laboratory. He moved languidly into his workshop, expecting it to be devoid of life, only to find Elsa sleeping peacefully on the sofa, surrounded by a plethora of large books. Shaking his head, (and, inwardly grateful for the addition of the couch) he lifted a heavy binding off her chest, and, taking off his cloak, placed it softly upon her sleeping form. The ever present ache to care for her resonated through his chest, and he lightly swept his long fingers across her smooth cheek, watching her dream, her body rising and falling rhythmically. Settling himself down opposite her, he too allowed his eyes to close, enjoying the comforting presence of the lovely woman at his side.

 _Wha… Where am I?_ Elsa's eyes peeled open slowly as she remembered that she had fallen asleep in a pile of books. _Ohhhh, he's going to kill me._ But, as she tried to move her numb right arm, she saw that she was covered in a large familiar dark cloak, and, sitting up, she found that not only had Severus managed to place a pillow directly under her head, but he was actually still asleep on the opposing end of the couch, his head resting precariously upright against the warm brown leather. Not wanting to wake him, she remained motionless, aside from wriggling her arm around to regain sensation. _He looks so peaceful_. She had never seen him sleep before, actually, she had rather supposed that he had somehow managed to eliminate sleep from his life entirely, but something about his straight black hair curtaining his pale angular face made him seem more vulnerable, more human. Without thinking, her arm reached out, and her fingertips brushed his night black hair softly. As her hand moved cautiously to his face, she saw his eyes flick open, and, shocked, she retracted her arm quickly, pulling herself upright with equal speed, as his body became rigid at their proximity. Standing, she settled on an embarrassed little smirk, and lay his cloak down across the sofa arm, giving him some space.

"Good morning" Elsa's voice squeaked out an octave higher than usual. Anxiously, she ran her hand absentmindedly through her unruly hair, and smoothed out her dress. Watching him regard her, she could not help but think that he looked amused.

"Good morning, Elsa." He returned, as he too pulled himself to his feet, unintentionally looming over her. He was sure she felt the tension of his body so near to her, and so he took one step back, noticing her body visibly relax.

"I… umm… hmm… coffee?" Looking up for approval, he nodded his head, and she bolted out of the lab as quickly as her wobbly legs could take her.

…

"Two coffees please, black" Elsa said kindly to the small house elf named Martie as she made her way to the kitchen. As the elf darted away, she was caught by the arm by Horace Slughorn, who was also spending his summer in the castle, his own apprentice following closely to his cloak tails.

"Miss Andersson! My, what good fortune to have stumbled upon you this morning! It has been nearly two months in and I can't recall seeing you or Professor Snape at any breakfasts." His face upturned into a curious grin "That is quite odd, don't you think?" He watched closely as Elsa's face flustered, and his left eyebrow perked up questioningly.

"We have been quite busy…"

"I am sure. But don't forget to have some fun too. I was thinking of going to Hogsmeade again sometime soon, perhaps you could find some time out of your _busy_ schedule to join a few of us out". The house elf, sprinting back into the room, squeezed between them, producing two steaming cups which Elsa's fingers tightened around, producing an even more quizzical look from the Dark Arts professor. Smiling, she excused herself, cognizant of the burningly curious gaze that followed her.

Just as she left him, Severus stood over the large wooden table, mixing together a vial of purple liquid. Turning to her, he picked up the cup that she placed at his side, and taking a large sip, watched intently as the colour of the liquid inside transformed to a pale yellow, bubbling slightly.

"Severus." Elsa whispered after a bit, her hand clenched excitedly around a small piece of parchment, ( _an excerpt from The Advanced Works of Letricia Bartlebee to be exact_ ) watching his experiment in fascination. "You've figured it out, haven't you?" Out of the corner of his eye he watched her intrigue, and he could not help but feel a buzz of excitement as well. Setting the vial down onto the table surface, his arm gently wound around her waist, pulling her in closer to view the vial morph again into the crystal blue of her eyes. He felt her stiffen marginally as his hand remained on the small of her back, and he was about to pull away from her when she inched deliberately closer to him, her eyes still focused on the bottle. Surprised and pleased, he too continued to monitor the vials activities, thinking that surely if anyone were to have seen this small moment, they would have found it _quite_ intimate.

Elsa experienced unequivocal shock as Severus's palm lay firmly on her. She could count the times on her hand that he had touched her in any way, by accident or intentional, and she gasped audibly when he had pulled her body to his. The sensation was overwhelming, but wonderfully pleasant. Not to dissuade him, she settled her body next to his, enjoying the sparks that moved through her. _Finally..._

"I knew I would find you both in here". Professor Slughorn's unusually calm voice startled both the laboratory's occupants, as they turned expectantly towards the elderly gentleman. Elsa's gaze darted up towards Severus with concern, but his hand remained, albeit his face rested into a pointed scowl.

"Horace, so _kind_ of you to grace us with your presence. As you can see" he swept his free hand to prove his point "we are engaged, at present". Eyeing the older man quizzically, he waited coolly, noting that the delicate young woman to his side appeared equally vexed.

"I can see you are busy _indeed_ " Horace replied, and, returning the blonde woman's half-hearted smile, continued, "I was merely dropping by to invite you _both_ on a little jaunt tomorrow evening. I was regaling Elsa on the prospect only a short while ago. I am sure you have enough time to entertain this old man". Looking between the two, he could not help but notice their proximity and grinned from ear to ear, conspiratorially. Severus's face darkened, and he sighed responsively, his head motioning disgruntled approval.

"Excellent. The Three Broomsticks, 21:00."

…


	3. Chapter 3

He distinctly disliked Horace Slughorn. He had been his professor back nearly fifteen years earlier, and that was the only time he had even reasonably tolerated the snobbish, drunken fool. Horace was well-known to be a collector of students, in fact his own picture had graced the man's mantlepiece at one time when he was thought of as "particularly clever", and he could see that Elsa too was someone Horace took pride in - _as if he had_ everything _to do with_ her _talent_ , he scoffed internally. Not looking forward to an evening of his inebriated antics and over told stories, Severus sulked as he stared hard at himself in the mirror, his hands clenching tightly around the vanity drawers. Looking at his sullen, sallow reflection he sighed. _At least_ she _will be there_ , he mused, and felt his heart sink to his stomach anxiously. Touching her the other day had ignited a fire within him that he now possessed little control over, his natural reservations overcome with a desire to pull Elsa back into his arms, the beautiful, talented, far too good (and far too young) for the likes of him, Queen, that was ever present on his mind. Pulling a hand through his hair, he straightened himself up to his full height, and, turning on his heel, stormed out of his private quarters.

Sitting at her desk in Arendelle Castle, Elsa brushed her hair out for the fifth time this evening, anxious to be spending time with her colleagues, most especially Severus. They had not spoken of those precious moments in the workshop that she couldn't not help but replay in her head since, and she was beginning to worry that perhaps it meant less to him than it did her. She had very little experience with men, even this slight contact was far more than any interaction thus far, and while she knew that made her naive, she also recognized that there was a tangible pull to Professor Snape that she had felt for a very long time. Elsa had intentionally ignored her classmates advances in the past, relying on that same spark that she felt for him, it culminating over the years as her regard for him intellectually and physically had grown.

Sighing, she looked down at her brush handle, ice spikes lining the ends of the smooth metal. _Get it together, Elsa._ Standing, she transformed her dress into one of deep green silk, her hair controlled in a thick braid, and, after inspecting herself in the mirror once more, hastily apparated to the much needed fresh air Hogsmeade had to offer.

As Severus opened the door to The Three Broomsticks, he was greeted with several familiar faces, all apparently two or three butterbeers to the wind. In the centre of the gathering sat Horace, his grey green eyes glazed over, a smile plastered to his weathered face as he was busy chatting up two tanned young women in rather racy dresses. Noting Severus's entrance, he was motioned over with one hand.

"Severus! How nice of you to… hic… join us." As Snape moved towards the man, Slughorn looked around the room, disappointed. "I rather thought you'd bring your pretty apprentice with you. A shame, really". As Horace brought his mug to his lips and took a swig, Severus grunted noncommittally, his brows creasing together.

"Don't act so evasive, Severus. Even _you_ could not help but have noticed her".

"I prefer to make my opinions of people based on their integrity, not based on something as paltry as their appearance". Severus said coldly, snatching a floating glass with deep amber liquid out of the barmaid's hand. Swallowing a fair amount of the spectralscotch, he tried unsuccessfully to stay his irritation. _Of course she is beautiful, anyone could see that. But, certainly, she is so much more._ And she was, he was sure, at least to him.

Elsa slipped quietly into The Three Broomsticks to a hall teaming with Hogwarts staff, the room a swarm of merriment and libations. Immediately enveloped by a glassy eyed Minerva McGonagall, she smiled thoughtfully at the petite witch, their arms linking together. Placing a bubbling goblet in Elsa hands, Professor McGonagall chatted casually to her, leading her around the room as they recognized the other members of their party. Acknowledging Severus near the middle of the room, Elsa politely excused herself, and, collecting her wits, she walked as confidently as she could towards the dark haired, mysterious man.

He felt her presence before he had even seen her, which was not a new sensation for him. It was as if she was connected to him, like an invisible string twined between them, interwoven like the thriving ivory on a trellis wall. Turning nimbly to her entrance, he was blinded by her, her ivory skin complemented well by deep emerald which clung tightly to her lithe body. Those eyes which had captured him from their first encounter were trapped in his hard gaze, and there was a moment of stillness which washed over him, the rumble of the hall around him dulled as he watched her cheeks brighten to a soft pink hue.

"Elsa…" He spoke softly, and she smiled shyly as she reached the men.

"Elsa! Excellent for you to come, just excellent. And my, you look lovely this evening". Horace cut in, taking her hand in his and kissing it lightly. Horace's eyes trained on Severus, and he could not help but notice that the younger man's face shifted into a focused scowl.

"Ah, thank you, Professor" Elsa smiled softly at him, bringing her hand quickly back to her side, sipping from her drink anxiously. Looking up from under her dark lashes to the tall Potions Master to her immediate left, she was surprised to find that he was looking at her keenly. She blushed again as he leaned over her, and, moving her hair to her opposing shoulder gently, whispered softly into her ear.

"Lovely indeed, Elsa". He was amused by her immediate physical response, the pale soft skin that he had brushed warmed, and she swallowed hard, her index knuckle coming to her lips as her teeth clenched around the appendage. He was sure that she felt the same spark, the palpable static that buzzed between them was clear. Moving back to reach his full height, his eyes remained on her face, cognizant of the burning curiosity shown by Horace across the table, one he could not help but revel in. Placing his hand to her side, he announced his intentions to get some air, and, at her resounding interest, escorted her out arm in arm, to the quiet serenity of the rear balcony.

As they walked out into the cool summer air, Elsa released her arm from his, letting her back rest against the wall with a sigh, standing in the light of small twinkling rope strands, an elegant piano forte playing in the background. Eyeing him curiously, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and placed her glass on a hovering plate nearby.

"Elsa, would you care to dance?" He asked, extending his hand out, which she took readily, his other hand capturing her waist.

"I can think of no one I'd want more to dance with". She said sweetly, peeking up at him from under thick lashes. Her heart skipped a beat as he twirled her expertly under the soft lights in time to the classical music.

"Close, but not quite." Professor Snape had been meticulously scrutinizing her cutting skills as she sat in his Potions Class, and he came up behind her, placing his right hand atop her own, the knife smoothly slicing into the hempstock, producing a bright red powder that puffed outward like a sneeze.

"With a coaxing hand," he said, looking darkly into her eyes "you will _always_ get the optimal result."

It did not occur to Elsa that she had been holding her breath until his eyes averted from her, moving to a student who had someone managed to catch himself aflame. Embarrassed by her natural reaction to him, she looked down at her left hand clenched around the blade, as ice had spread across the table, reaching the cloak sleeve of her partner, the amiable and attentive Head Boy, Bill Weasley.

"Are you quite alright, Your Majesty?" He asked thoughtfully, his wand flourishing, the table top summarily ice free.

"Yes- thank you- I'm so sorry…" She mumbled, her cheeks reddening.

"He does get awfully close to you- doesn't he?" Bill reached his arm out, his hand patting her gloved one reassuringly. "I was sort of wondering- well, more accurately, curious to know…" As he trailed off, Elsa's heart sank to the floor as she steeled herself for an inquisition on how she felt about her teacher. _Oh gods, how does he know?_ _Have I made it so obvious?_ Her eyes searched out Severus Snape of their own accord, and she found that he was staring hard at her lab partner's hand atop her own, his eyebrows knit together in concern.

"... Well?" Bill said, his cheery demeanor now sounding quite uncertain.

"Well... what?" She inquired, her eyes still focused on the Potions Master.

"Uhm… The Winter Ball? I thought we could go together…"

"Oh… Dancing… Hmm…" She finally looked back at him, and he looked so desperately as though he was trying to be nonchalant. Bill Weasley was a smart boy, talented, all kindness. Certainly Elsa liked him well enough, just perhaps… not in the way that he wanted. She couldn't be swayed, she knew that she was in love with her teacher- as maddening, ludicrous and inappropriate as it sounded in her head.

"You are so kind as to invite me, Bill. But I have… other plans for that evening. I'm so sorry. Fortunately for you, it looks like you won't be without a date." She smiled at him, and motioned to a group of blonde girls in the far back row, practically ogling him. Elsa giggled behind her hand as Bill's face brightened, and she knew then that he would be just fine without her. _I think he might have a thing for blondes…_

As the class let out, Elsa took her time as she put her books away, and easily was the last student in the room, as the fear of Professor Snape seemed to push the others out the door rather hastily.

"I did not know that you and the elder Weasley were…" She heard Severus say sharply as the door was closed in on them. Looking up, she found that he was quite close to her, and her heart did a little backflip which she tried unsuccessfully to ignore.

"Most certainly not. I am not anything with anybody…" She quipped, almost aggressively. She noticed that his dark eyes seemed to lighten at this information, and she turned away, reaching for her last manual, placing it in a small embroidered satchel.

"It will be a shame to not see you dance, Elsa." He said quietly, cautiously, _he had been eavesdropping_ , and she bit her lip, surprised that he had said such a thing.

"Even if I did go- I am sure to not dance." She murmured, turning back 'round to find herself caught between Severus and the wall.

"Yet you could have any partner that you wanted". He countered darkly, his pale hands now on either side of the aisle way, successfully blocking her.

"You're mistaken, Severus," she said, feeling quite bold by using his first name, "there is only _one_ person I would want to dance with- but I'm afraid he has very little interest in such a thing with me…" Her right foot stepped back as she appraised him, her body leaning against the cold dark wall.

Severus Snape's left hand balled into a tight fist, his right sweeping a fingertip under her chin, their skin barely grazing one another, sending a shock up her spine.

"You know _nothing_ of what he wants, Elsa". He said, his voice softened to a whisper. He swallowed, his hand falling back to his side, and spun neatly on his heel, stalking out of the room, leaving Elsa feeling deprived of resolution, her face warm from where he touched her.

Elsa made good on her promise to Professor Snape, marginally. She did not attend the Hogwarts ball, her obligations placed her at another gala in the heart of Corona, and she avoided dancing with anyone, much to the dismay of several eligible suitors. Always the first to leave these events, she swept stealthily out of the room, casting a wistful glance in the direction of Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene, too smitten with one another to notice her escape.

It was only 22:00. _Perhaps I can be of use in Hogwarts after all_ , she thought wryly, remembering the last time the senior level Slytherins had been to a school function. Covering her mouth as she smiled, she apparated to her true home, imagining a plethora of youthful, drunken antics.

True to form, the sixth and seventh year students littered the halls, loud and inebriated, some still dancing despite the absence of music. She was thankful that her attire allowed her to move unnoticed, her soft blue gown appropriate for the occasion. Helping a sixth year Hufflepuff up off the ground, she circled her gloved hand around her waist, supporting the girl, her red hair falling onto Elsa's shoulder. The girl reminded her of Anna, and it made her smile a bit as she began to snore on her arm, her weight now completely against Elsa. They made their way to the infirmary slowly, and would have gotten there in a minute more, but were halted by a tall Slytherin senior, his face flushed from one too many butterbeers.

"Elsa, and … Ariel? So pleased to see you here. We thought you hadn't come, Head Girl. If I would've known I'd have asked for a dance". He said with a smile too wide.

"I am only just arrived," Elsa said, measured, trying unsuccessfully to move around him, the sleeping girl still weighing on her arm, "and I do not dance".

"Come now. Set her down a minute and dance with me, Mudblood". He said, placing a pale hand firmly on her shoulder, which she tried unsuccessfully to shake off.

"Did you not hear her?" And, out of thin air, there _he_ was, his deep voice cutting through the stillness. "You will be moving along, Miles". Coming to her side, Severus helped support the red haired girl, much to the surprise of both students.

"What is it with you- you a Mudblood lover?" Miles asked, not yet ready to leave, his drinks making him both brave and exceedingly stupid. Shocked by the insubordination, Severus halted, his tall body leaning threateningly over the younger man.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

Cowering a bit, Miles looked up to his Head of House, his eyes glistening with curiosity. "I said… what is it with you? Do you think you have some sort of hold over her? You're always together is all…" he said, his voice cracking in his uncertainty, as Severus Snape's mouth hardened into a grim line.

Elsa saw Severus reach for his wand and she quickly stepped forward, placing her body between the two men, her hand reaching tenderly for his arm, hoping the pressure would calm him.

"How dare you speak like that, for me or for him, Miles? You're belligerent, and will regret that comment in the morning. At this moment there is no one I'd like to dance _less_ with. Now go. Before Professor Snape or I make you feel _quite_ sorry for that". Spinning to face _him_ , her eyes met his with softness, and together they walked Ariel to the infirmary, leaving the boy to contemplate his ignorance.

Or maybe he wasn't _quite_ wrong.

As they left, Severus took her arm in the crook of his, and they walked together silently to the serenity of the rose garden, a small smile on each of their faces.

"Elsa, please know that who you are… your birth… it is of no consequence". He said it quietly, musing about it, unsure if he had ever assured her to this point.

"I… thank you. I know that, but… hearing it from you, it is reassuring". She returned, continuing their walk with her eyes downcast, her hand gripping marginally tighter around his arm. There was a stillness in the air between them, something else not quite right with this evening's events.

"Some sort of hold on you…" he spoke at last, letting the words hang in the cool air.

"Well…" she said, stepping away from him, her heels distinctly rapping on the stone walkway. "Don't you?"

Not looking back, mostly in cowardice, she heard him breathe in hard, and he stepped up towards her, his single step easily covering the ground between them.

"That doesn't appear to be a question that I can answer" he said quietly, his fingertips boldly grazing the exposed portion of her pale back, eliciting a small perceptible shudder from Elsa.

"I know that you know the answer to that question, Severus". She said, turning around to finally meet his eyes.

They were locked in a stalemate, and they stared hard at one another like this for a very long time. He would not budge tonight- he was her teacher. She would not budge tonight- she still needed reassurance.

Both knew what the other required. Both could not provide it.

Not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Severus". A dark sinuous voice called out from the shadows, and Elsa peered beyond Professor Snape to see a platinum haired man walk elegantly into the light. While she found him to be a rather handsome man, probably around the age of her raven haired companion, something in his countenance made her feel uneasy, and she unconsciously stepped into Severus, whose left arm pulled her into him protectively, their dancing all but forgone.

"Lucius". Severus returned coldly.

The man named Lucius reached them in another half second, and his dark eyes widened, a wolfish smile splayed plainly across his pale face. Striking out with inhuman speed, he grasped Elsa's hand in his, pulling it quickly to his lips.

"I have heard of you, Queen Elsa. So pretty." Releasing her hand, he watched amused to see that Severus had gone rigid at his proximity to the young woman. _Almost as if he does not want me to be near her_. The thought alone seemed ridiculous, for all the years Lucius had known his sullen, callous cousin he could not remember him distinctly liking another person. But there was a small, perceptible softness in his night black eyes as they lingered for a moment onto the beautiful little Queen to his side, one that Lucius found _very_ interesting. And Lucius loved a good game, especially one as temptingly eye catching as this.

"You know, _cousin_ " Lucius hissed the word, and it came slithering slowly out of his pursed lips "I did not realize that you were bringing a guest to dinner this evening".

"Nor was I planning to attend". Severus drawled, shifting ever so slightly as if to block even the smallest sliver of Elsa from the tall blonde man.

"Nonsense. Wouldn't that be a shame to miss out on this pretty face" Lucius's index finger grazed Elsa's cheek thoughtfully, his eyes fixed on Severus. "I really think the other Deatheaters would _love_ to meet her, don't you?" Turning to face the wide eyed girl, he flashed a dazzling smile that did not reach his eyes. "My sister in law is _particularly_ fond of Mudbloods, oh, I apologize, Muggleborns. Isn't that right?"

Severus Snape knew enough of Lucius Malfoy to be wary of the man. He was a typical Slytherin, cunning, deceitful, and narcissistic. His moral compass had failed to function in the last twenty odd years, and Severus was reasonably anxious to have Elsa, so gentle, so mild, be so close to him. He also knew that Lucius was not _asking_ if they would come, he was _demanding_. One way or another she would be present at Malfoy Manor, and he rather preferred her in the safety of his arm than as a side plate for the other Death Eaters. Turning to Elsa, his eyes searched hers, and he found a determined light in her azure irises. He watched as her eyes studied Lucius, and she tilted her chin up defiantly, one eyebrow raised high as she spoke.

"I look forward to it". Her voice, more sure than her thoughts, was the last thing spoken in the warm glow of Hogsmeade before the whirling spinning sensation of apparition overtook her, her own hand nestled securely in Severus's much larger one.

It was dark, darker than any drawing room Elsa had ever been in. The only illumination was centred, a grandiose chandelier with small flickering candles swaying softly above them. It was a beautiful sitting room, aged but well kept, colorless besides the blood red velvet lining the seating. Perched atop a wingback by an unused fireplace sat a thirty something year old woman with both white and black hair, her thin nose pointed towards the ceiling as she entertained the six other persons in the room, each wearing varying shades of night black. Her sharp green eyes turned quickly to the sight of Severus, Lucius, and Elsa, her face betraying a small twinge of confusion as their eyes met.

"I smell a Mudblood". A strange female voice cooed, and a wildly disheveled woman parted through the small crowd. She pushed away her mop of tangled stringy black hair, her dark wand pointing outwards menacingly towards Elsa as she stalked towards her and Severus. Stopping only an inch away from Elsa's face, Bellatrix LeStrange bent downward to meet her eyes, and opened her mouth, running a pink tongue over her glistening teeth.

"Bellatrix. Elsa is Severus' _guest_ ". Lucius breathed, his tone not particularly promising.

"I'm only going to play a little" Bellatrix replied haughtily, and turned back to Elsa, her right wrist flicking quickly as she murmured a curse. "Cru…"

Elsa had anticipated something like this, after all, she _was_ a muggleborn in a room full of pureblood Death Eaters. So when she caught the sinister look in the wild woman's eyes, her own hands moved to propel Bellatrix backwards, where she was currently suspended several feet above their heads, and large, painfully sharp icicles pointed at the woman from all direction. As an angrily confused look passed over Bellatrix's face, one that reminded Elsa of a spoiled child who did not receive a gift, Elsa smiled to herself in delight.

Severus lowered his wand slowly from a defensive position as he marveled at the scene before him. Bellatrix floating in an orb of glistening crystal spears was never a sight he had anticipated bearing witness to, let alone the painfully beautiful young woman to his side being the cause of it. Intensely amused, he looked between the two women, the former's dark eyes fluttering about, torn between anger and fear, and the latter rather pleased with herself, her soft plum coloured lips upturned into the semblance of a smile. The room around him, equally astounded, seemed to have taken a collective step back from Elsa, and he could feel that, based on the newfound interest in his lovely apprentice, the night had taken a turn for the better. Letting his left hand grasp tightly around her waist, he leaned into her, her pale cheeks warming to his touch.

"You are extraordinary" he staccatoed softly into her ear, watching her eyelashes flutter frantically, "but I believe you should let her go now". Keeping hold of her, he felt all eyes train on them, and a level of unspoken respect filled the room.

"I think we've all learned a lesson here". Elsa said sweetly, her hand lowering as Bellatrix was set back to the ground, her heels clicking on the hardwood. "But, if you ever tempt me again, I promise you that I will not be so kind". The last part, only meant for Bellatrix to hear, was said in such a way that even Severus felt a small shiver run up his back, and he was reminded that while she was small and youthful and beautiful, she was equally strong and smart and intensely powerful. He could not help but feel pride surge through him, though his visage remained pointedly unchanged.

"Well now, that was the best bloody introduction I've seen in my whole life" a tall elderly man with bushy, white speckled eyebrows said loudly, cutting both the silence and tension. As several of the others smiled and laughed, rejoining conversations and greeting their new guest, the wild woman, who sulked to the back of the room, never let her eyes leave Elsa.

During drinks and dinner Severus gauged Elsa's reaction to the situation she had found herself in. Ever the diplomat, she was all kindness and modesty, her charming demeanor a magic in itself as almost all the people around the room warmed easily to her. Gripping her little fingers tightly in his own, he eyed Bellatrix and Lucius warily, as the first's eyes bore hard into his companion, and the second looked as though he was tempted to have the girl as his final course. He understood that look only too well, and, in an act of smugness that he was almost immediately regretful of, he swept a long index finger over her jawline, and his regret dissipated as Elsa turned to him, her smile conspiratory, her eyes locked on his. As Narcissa Malfoy, the woman with the perfect black and white coif walked by to collect a drink for herself, she leaned into the pair, her smile genuine as she sipped from her bubbling stemware.

"I could not be more pleased at how … well, how happy you look, Sev". She whispered between them, her eyes bright. "Please, bring her around more often". She finished, winking in Elsa's direction as she returned to her seat beside her husband, whose face now held a sullen grimace.

As Elsa walked into the study of Malfoy Manor to grab her airy cloak, she felt a hand at her back, her cheeks flushing the colour of the furnishings.

"Severus…" She breathed, biting her lip in anticipation of seeing him, though they were together nearly the whole night. She replayed the words that Narcissa, whom Elsa had found to be the most accepting of the bunch, had said. _You look so happy, Sev_. Turning to face the Potions Master, her smile widened, but as she completed her spin, she was held by another tall man, and immediately backed away, for as her face turned to a look of abject horror, Lucius' brightened like Christmas morn.

"Hands up, little Queen". His dark voice taunted as his wand swished, binding her hands above her head, the invisible chains icing over as he stepped into her, far too close for comfort. Pressing his face into her thick hair, he inhaled deeply, and she cringed, her head swiveling away from him.

"Did you honestly think you could come into my house, pretty little Mudblood Queen, and make it out of here unscathed?" He grasped her chin and pulled it swiftly to him, her eyes burning with anger. "Precious little thing. I wonder if you taste as good as you look. It's no wonder Severus is so entranced by someone so beneath him". Frightened beyond measure, Elsa wriggled uncontrollably, her powers rendered useless without her hands under her control. She felt something wet and cool hit her cheeks, and was disturbed to realize she was crying. Batting away the unwanted tears, she pulled her eyes from the floor, just in time to see Lucius' hand whip across the air, aimed at the side of her face.

Elsa braced herself for the impact of his long bony hand, her eyes scrunched and her cheek turned, but it did not come. Seconds ticked by, _one, two, three,_ as though walking through sludge, and her eyes remained closed, until a particularly deep, strong voice cut through the silence.

"You will never touch her again". Opening her eyes, she saw that Severus had Lucius by the neck, his hand squeezing tightly, as bruises had already started to form.

"She is not yours. You will never so much as _look_ in her direction for the rest of your days. You will go back into the other room now, attend to your guests, and your _wife_ " Severus snarled, tossing Lucius to the floor, and finished his monologue, his eyes pitch black with fury "before I kill you". Watching the blonde man scurry out the door, he turned on his heels to see Elsa, now unrestrained, staring blankly at him, her mouth covered by her hands in shock.

Severus was livid. _I should have bloody killed him,_ his head burning with hatred and disgust. Looking at Elsa, her eyes red from crying, she looked so small and fragile that he nearly choked. Slowly, careful to not startle her, he walked up to where she stood, giving her a bit of space, and opened his hand for her to grasp, should she want it. Instead, her whole body seemed to crumple onto him, and he held her as gently as he could, his hand stroking her hair in an act of both comfort and reassurance. _We must leave this place_ , he thought coldly, _for both our sakes._ And, in a flash, they had apparated away.

When Elsa's eyes opened next, she found herself in a dark, unfamiliar sitting room. Peering out over his shoulder, she surveyed the room that brightened incrementally as Severus' wand lit the floating sconces around the space, and she released herself from him, wiping her eyes hurriedly, her arms folding over each other as she waited for him to turn back to her. When he did, she saw that his face was drained, almost lifeless, his hand dragging through his dark hair.

"I could not think of a safer place to go" he said quietly as he shifted his weight onto a tall forest green upright to his immediate left. She let her eyes scan the large overflowing bookcases, her fingertips running absentmindedly over the edges of antiquated spells and potions manuscripts.

"This is your home" she stated, though did not look back to see if she was right, she already knew.

"I should never have left you alone…" His deep voice cracked, and then he was at her side, his hand covering her exposed pale shoulder. She let her head rest onto it with a sigh, staring up at him with tired eyes.

"Severus…" She started, her hand rubbing over his affectionately, trying to reassure him. _He had done nothing wrong. If anything, he has saved me. It was all my fault, I should've known better_.

"Elsa. I did not save you. I brought you into a place filled with people who _like_ to hurt people. People that prey on people like you, people that are kind, good". Taking his hand from her, he brushed her hair away from her face, and his forehead wrinkled as his thoughts lingered on the last several hours.

 _Did he just read my mind?_ Elsa thought, her left eyebrow perking up at his words. She felt tired, so tired, and she was sure that he could read it plainly on her face. Still, so many questions swirled in her mind. _Deatheaters. Bellatrix LeStrange. Lucius Malfoy._ And, most importantly, _where do we stand?_

Severus Snape had never invited a woman into his home. He granted himself that these were special circumstances, though he knew that one way or another he would have ended up here, with _her_. _How often had I touched her this evening? Looked her way so keenly?_ He knew that these things, which had brought him so much pleasure, _too much to be sure_ , also contributed to the incident with Lucius. He should have never brought her away from the safety of the Hogwarts party. _All because I wanted to be alone with her. Selfish._ He was torn, and growing weary. His only reprieve he would grant himself is that at present she was safe, and he silently vowed to keep it that way, for as long as he remained alive. Looking at her now, his face softened, as she stifled a yawn, her eyelashes falling sleepily onto her cheeks.

"Come with me" he said, and he ushered her through the narrow hall, up the iron spiral stairs, down a wide passageway, and into a decently sized bedroom, _his bedroom_ , and lifted her gently onto the canopied bed, making sure her blonde head rested squarely on the thick pillows. As he turned away, he heard Elsa's body rise from her position, and he swiveled round to look at her.

"Rest. I will sleep right here," he pointed to a chaise that was situated in the corner of the room, "I will not leave you. If there is anything you require, please wake me". Moving to the lounge, he lay down facing her, and was pleased that she settled back down, though her eyes lingered on him. He could not say how long they looked at one another through the darkness, as his last thoughts before being overtaken by sleep were of her crystal blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius Malfoy's long pale hand had grasped around Elsa's neck, and she realized that she was close to death. Clawing at his hand, her dangling feet kicked out, trying their hardest to make purchase on the smiling Death Eater. She felt his face close in on her, and at her final gasp for breath he whispered, _mine_.

Elsa's body shot up, as she disentangled from her nightmare, her breathing irregular as tiny beads of sweat dotted her hairline. Digging her hands into the thick covers of the bed, she felt hazy, disoriented, as she did not immediately recognize her location. It was still dark out, the large panel window to her right illuminated only by a sliver of moonlight. She inhaled deeply, and the smell of old books calmed her nerves. She remembered now that she was in Severus Snape's home, quite possibly his own bedroom, and this thought alone made her heart race. Peering left, she saw his lean body sprawled across the deep green chaise, and, without further thought, she rose from her position, kicking off her heeled shoes, and silently made her way to him.

Severus woke to the feeling of a small body leaning on him. Blearily, his eyes opened to Elsa curling into him, and, in his current state, he merely reached a long arm around her, pulling her closer to him, his hand resting on a thin hip bone.

"This is what it smells like, you know. My Amortencia. It's warm amber, leather, and old books". Elsa said quietly, mostly to herself. She hardly thought he had heard her, as his breathing had slowed, but after several minutes, right when she had nearly fallen asleep herself, she heard his low voice.

"For the last thirteen years, mine has been fresh lavender and cool silk" he paused, though from weariness or something else, she could not say "I did not know why for quite some time. But one day, in your sixth year, you sat down next to me, and as I leaned over to grab a vial, I was struck by that same smell. It was your hair, Elsa".

In her weariness, Elsa was unsure if she had heard him properly, or that she was perhaps dreaming it. Regardless, she smiled to herself, and drifted into a particularly peaceful sleep, inextricably tangled in Severus Snape's pale arms.

As first light broke through the window to Severus Snape's bedrooms on Spinner's End, the raven haired man woke slowly, inhaling the most lovely scent he could imagine. As his eyes opened, he was taken aback, as his current view was that of a thick platinum braid, it's loose ends tickling his chin and exposed chest. Sleeping soundly in his arms was the ice queen herself, and he took a moment to admire her, letting his fingertips trail down her side, only to reach around her once more and hold her tightly to him. There was something in the way that her body, even in sleep, warmed him, both body and soul, that struck him to his core. He was in love with her, he could not be more certain, and recognizing it brought on a wave of fear and self loathing, _surely I am not the man for her_. But, as she woke, her body twisting to meet him, he saw in her eyes the look of purest contentment, and, enveloped in their little private moment, he could not help but think that maybe, just maybe, he _was_ the right man.

"Good morning", Elsa said shyly, her cheeks burning from the gentle look Severus was giving her. Biting down on her lower lip, she let her hand slide through his rumpled black hair, softly pushing it back away from his face. "Did you sleep well?"

There are moments in life that allow for precious opportunities, if only one is brave enough to take them.

This was one of those moments, and Severus found himself on the tip of the pointed sword, his balance falling headlong as his resolve crumbled from underneath him. Taking her face between his hands, his eyes closed as his lips fell on hers, surrendering himself to the longing he had pushed aside for the past several years. _Gods, she tastes like the sun._

Elsa was taken by surprise that Severus had kissed her, but after the initial shock, she unraveled in his arms. It felt good _, too good_ , and she wrapped her delicate arms around his neck, her body flush with his. All those small, innocent moments with him flooded back into her mind, his lingering touch, the way his eyes would soften to her, and it all culminated into this one lovely, passionate kiss. Elsa had never been kissed before, making this moment all the more special. She was sure that, as close as they were, he could feel her heart pounding through her chest, each second more wonderful than the last.

Breaking from her, Severus was pleased with her flustered reaction, those wide eyes that he frequently felt lost in staring up at him longingly.

"I slept quite well". He said with a smirk, as he agilely moved her underneath him, his body encompassing hers. As always, he was struck by how innocent she appeared, and it occurred to him that perhaps that was the first time anyone had ever kissed her, sending a heady wave of panic and pride through him. The thought vanished as quickly as it came, for her small cool hands were now running through his hair, down to his jaw, and tugging gently onto his shirt, her body silently pleading with him to continue, which he did with pleasure.

Pulling away from her, he sat upright, his black mussed hair hiding a sly, earnest grin. He watched her with admiration, as she pushed small golden strands out of her now flushed face, her blue eyes glowing with contentment. _A perfect example of innocence_ , he thought, and reminded himself that he would need to be very careful with her.

"Thank you" Elsa whispered, her face brightened by a wide smile. "I've waited a very long time to do that".

"As have I". He countered, setting his lips to her forehead, his arms wrapped around her loosely. _Nearly three years_.

For the first time since her apprenticeship began, Elsa and Severus chose to make an appearance at late breakfast in Hogwarts School of Magic. After they had each readied themselves, they apparated together to Hogsmeade, taking the tunnels back into the Great Hall. As they entered, both persons realized that they had been clearly out of the loop as far as social circles go- considering the unfamiliar setup of the breakfast (one large circular table for conversation) as well as the interesting pairings of their colleagues. Severus hid his shock much better than Elsa as they both caught sight of a purple haired girl in the latter's graduating class, the apprentice to Filius Flitwick, playfully seated on the lap of Professor Lupin.

Nymphadora, aka Tonks, as Elsa remembered she was referred to as, seemed to be having a ball with Remus Lupin, who both _did_ looked a bit hung over, but otherwise clearly in love. They laughed and teased one another incessantly during the morning, and Elsa's could not help but think that while their antics were a bit grandiose for the setting, that they were perfectly complimented by the other. Furthermore, no one else at the table seemed to be taken by surprise, either because they too were wrapped up in another person (it seemed as if Professor Slughorn did _indeed_ take home one of the women in the scandalous dresses) or that they were used to such behaviour. It was all very casual, which was a strange change to the Hogwarts meals she had grown accustomed to. And, to be quite honest with herself, she was a bit jealous by their undisguised interest in one another, as she sat close, but not _too_ close, to Severus, who drank his coffee in silence, his eyebrows pulled together as if in deep thought.

"So, Elsa… I haven't seen you around much. Not that I had seen you around much before, but now you are so wrapped up in Potions… I hope Professor Strictly Severe Snape lets you out a bit- it would be good to have someone to go out with- other than you Mooney". Tonks said casually to Elsa as she noshed on a sprinkle topped scone, her legs swinging around through the air. Elsa glanced to her right nervously to see if Severus had heard her, but he had moved over to stand next to Albus Dumbledore, and they seemed to be having a private conversation. Looking back at the purple haired woman, Elsa smiled shyly, nodding her head in agreement.

"It's been… Busy. Definitely busy. But I would like that, very much".

"Excellent! I think you two would make a fine pair. And if you need a charming escort who is willing to provide snacks, I am your man!" Remus resounded playfully, and both women smiled at him. Elsa was reminded of why she liked him so much as a teacher, he was both intelligent but adorably awkward, and he always carried the best chocolate.

As the lot conversed easily, Severus made his way back to his seat, eyeing the group, his mouth set into a frown. His hand pulled through his hair out of habit and he did not sit, but instead placed his hands firmly on the back of Elsa's chair, careful not to pull at her long blonde tresses. He had seen the way she looked at Remus and Nymphadora, it was fleeting, but the longing in her crystal eyes as the couple's hands touched did not go unnoticed. And so he had snuck away briefly to speak to the only person he'd need to explain to, Albus, who, in a bizarre twist of fate, not only was unfazed by his admission, but welcomed it. _Finally, my friend. It has certainly taken long enough, don't you agree? You could not have chosen a finer companion, one more perfectly suited for you, in Elsa._

As Elsa turned around to face Severus, her eyes were trapped in his hard, contemplative gaze. Swallowing nervously, her eyes widened as his hand cupped her face, and he bent down to place a chaste kiss on her lips, before he whispered in her ear something about seeing her later in the day, which she was too overcome to hear properly. Her eyes trained on him as he quickly exited the hall, his dark robe whipping behind him. It wasn't even until she watched the last bit of black fabric pass through the door that she realized that the room had gone silent.

Dead silent.

Tonks, the only person who seemed untroubled by the exchange, shot up suddenly, her cropped purple hair swaying across her deep brown eyes. She positioned herself in front of the petite blonde witch, her hands on either side of the chair arms, looking into blue eyes levelly. Elsa seemed to shift anxiously in her chair, her pale face now a beet red extending from her neck up to the tips of her ears.

"Well I've been _waiting_ for this since graduation". Tonks said, a cheeky grin now plainly splayed on her sun-tanned face. "Come with me! I think we should have a chat". And with that, she pulled Elsa forcefully out of her seat, dragging her along with the strength of someone twice her size. As Elsa slipped through the side door with her new compatriot, she looked cautiously over her shoulder, and saw that one, Headmaster Dumbledore, was smiling widely at her departing form, his eyes twinkling with something very akin to delight.

Severus Snape knew that what he had done would be gossiped about for days. He did not care in the slightest. The amount of pleasure he received from kissing Queen Elsa regardless of onlookers far exceeded his level of interest in paltry rumours, though he did hope, for her sake, that whatever they may be, she was neither harmed nor alarmed by them. He knew what she meant to him, and vice versa, and that is all that mattered in his opinion. He was still awe struck by this morning's turn of events- he was cognizant that all summer long had lead up to these events, but he was still pleasantly surprised by how naturally their mutual attachment had grown. As he apparated to yet another Death Eater meeting at Malfoy Manor, he set his face to appear more somber, sullen, though for the first time in quite a long while he wondered if maybe his face would betray him, and a glint of happiness would break through.

"What did you mean by 'waiting for this'"? Elsa murmured as they made their way out of doors, seemingly walking to the Black Lake outlook. Tonks looked at Elsa mischievously, and sat down cross legged onto the dewy grass, her wand beating on her legs like a drumstick. Elsa mimicked her actions, though situated herself more gracefully to accommodate her dress.

"I've gathered that you are a studious sort of person, Elsa. You'd rather keep your head in a book than look around you, weird for a Slytherin but who am I to judge. But honestly, have you not studied the way he looks at you? Professor Snape may very well hate everyone in this entire world but you. I noticed when you first started". Tonks blew a piece of hair out of her face and tossed her wand, catching it after it made a neat 360 turn midair, "he actually _looked_ at you. I mean, probably no one _wants_ him to notice them, he can be pretty mean you know, but he didn't look at _you_ like that. It was like… Soft, you know? Gentle. Protective".

"You're far more certain of that than I am". Elsa said, her face obviously pleased with Tonks' assessment.

"I like to watch people. Like Remus. He's one of the coolest, most interesting people I've ever met. He's the only person I know that will wear an old man sweater with bloody elbow patches in the middle of summer and still want to jump into the Black Lake to see if he can hold his breath longer than me. He's ridiculous…" She said the last bit almost dreamily, causing Elsa to smile. "And you- you aren't too subtle either. I thought you'd bite your lip clean off senior year whenever Snape would come into the room. You disappointed a lot of pubescent teenage boys in your day". Rolling her eyes, Tonks smiled, and sunshine peaked through the cloud cover, illuminating the spot where the two girls sat. Elsa realized that this was the first time she had done something like this- sit with a girl her age (that wasn't Anna) and talk- in her whole life. She resolved at that moment, as Nymphadora Tonks' head turned to smile up at Professor Lupin as he made his way cheerily towards the young women, to do it far more often. Smiling wryly, it dawned on Elsa that she had seen him look at her friend that way before.

Elsa and Nymphadora left senior level Charms together, the former holding her books neatly and tightly to her chest, the latter juggling a candy apple, her wand, and a reddish colored glass orb that rather matched her hair that day. They were going to the library to work on their latest partnered assignment, Elsa's reserved nature not allowing her to join in on her partners carefree tomfoolery. Sighing to herself, Elsa dearly wished she could be more like Tonks, the girl who was always happy, always a light in the room. As they turned the corner together, Elsa caught the steady gaze of Professor Snape, his tall body leaning against the cool stone as he spoke with Professor Lupin. Looking at the two teachers together, she wondered if they were the same age. _Certainly they don't act it_ , she thought, as Professor Lupin was thought of as rather youthful, _the fun one_. She wondered if someone were to equally think the same of herself and her own compatriot.

Too wrapped up in her inner monologue, Elsa nearly slammed into a Gryffindor boy named Addams who was in a few of her courses.

"Fancy running into you!" Addams stuttered with a little laugh, his pale cheeks reddening, which highlighted his green eyes. He was a handsome man, there could be little doubt, as a group of seventh year girls and guys alike followed him around as if he were some sort of god. Elsa couldn't help but think that it was all rather… _what was it that Nymphadora had said?_ Gross.

As Remus Lupin was chatting idly with Severus Snape- (Remus did not hate him quite like the other Marauders, his nature simply didn't allow for it) - he realized that Severus was no longer paying attention to him. Following dark eyes, he glanced over the little blonde girl that he was nearly certain that Snape was in love with, and his eyes reached Nymphadora Tonks. He had a hard time looking away from her- professionally he found the whole thing inappropriate of course, but goodness, the girl was … hmm… awesome? Yes, very cool. Quite unlike himself. He had this bizarre urge to marry that girl- and he realized embarrassingly that he was ogling her. _We're both staring amorously at students_ \- he admonished internally, realizing that perhaps, as concerning as that sounded in his head, that the two teachers were not so different after all.

Turning to her friend, Elsa saw that another Gryffindor boy was putting on some show for a disinterested Tonks, his outstretched arm directly above her red pixie hair as he leaned in close to talk to her.

"I'm so sorry" Elsa replied to Addams politely, though she was beginning to suspect that the run-in was a bit more planned than they let on. As Addams' hand swept hair from Elsa's eyes, she swiveled her head in polite disinterest towards her friend, who was in the middle of a wand flourish, and the boy who was accosting Tonks began violently spitting up worms.

"Serves you right" Tonks said with an impish grin, her wand now pointed defensively at Addams, and, within moments, both teachers were at the girls' side. In truest fashion, Severus flicked Addams' hand away from Elsa, along with a slew of biting words that certainly put the young man in his place. But Elsa instead watched with interest as the calm and collected Remus Lupin turned an angry shade of red as he pointed his hand in the direction of the medical ward, his warm brown eyes filled with concern for Nymphadora. She could not hear the muted words that they exchanged as he checked on her, his hand running anxiously through his brown hair. But she _had_ seen a look like that before, and, peering back up, she was caught in such a look by her own favourite professor- _really, favourite person_ , and smiled contentedly, Severus sighing in frustration. Elsa remembered that on that day they had decided not to go to the library after all, as Tonks and Remus Lupin walked outside together, in what seemed to be deep discussion.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus Snape found Elsa seated atop a stool in his laboratory, wearing a light summery white dress, her hair in its typical long braid, made complete by the wildflower tucked behind her left ear. She was bent nimbly over her work, her teeth clenching on her writing instrument as her right hand twirled around, her wandless magic tipping a small vial carefully into the boiling cauldron in front of her. Releasing the quill from her mouth, she wrote down her findings in a dark, leather bound book, humming a soft, melodic tune. Leaning against the door frame, he allowed himself to properly admire his current view, the sound of her voice calming him from his earlier unpleasantries with the other Death Eaters and followers of Voldemort. His life was stressful, being a double agent had placed him in many a precarious situation, but this moment at least was all stillness and tranquility.

As Elsa motioned her hand upward, the liquid vial set itself back onto the shelf tidily, and Severus took the opportunity to sneak up behind her, wrapping his arms softly around her waist. As she jumped, startled by his presence, he spun her around agilely to face him, catching her chin between his index finger and thumb.

"I've missed you" Elsa sighed as his thumb grazed her lower lip. "I always seem to be missing you." Grasping his black tunic between her hands, she pulled him to her, the side of her face planted firmly onto his chest as her cheekbones rose to form a smile. _If I could die of contentment..._

"You know" she said, pulling away from him to stare into ebony irises, "you left me to the wolves back there this morning". Letting a pale hand slide through his straight black hair, Elsa cocked her head, letting her lips caress his with velvety softness.

"Did I? And what did these wolves think about it?" He growled, his hands reaching into her hair and snaking around her hip to pull her closer to him, her legs on either side of his body.

"That you look at me in a very _marked_ way". Elsa laughed a bit as she said it, and Severus lifted her up, thinking her _painfully_ light, setting her down atop the wooden worktable, so that he could look her directly in the eyes.

"And what do _you_ think that I think of you, Elsa?" He asked, his eyes appraising her. Elsa's eyebrows furrowed together pensively, and he allowed her a few moments to gather her thoughts.

 _What_ does _he think of me?_ She knew what she thought of _him._ Every time she saw him was like the first, he was intimidating, the way his eyes could be felt on her lit up her senses, as if those sharp eyes could leave physical marks on her skin. But he was also gentle, much more so than he appeared, his body near hers soothed her, as he had become such a positive constant in her life. He was always there for her, to be a physical and mental stimulant, her mentor, her teacher, and someone, the only person, that she truly loved. _Loved?_ Elsa rolled that word around in her mind, both excited and frightened of its meaning. Looking up into his eyes in wonderment, she was sure that he could hear her inner voice, a mute confession. _I love you_.

"I… I cannot speak for you. But…" She let her hand hover over his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat, far more tempered than her own "I know how I feel about you, Severus".

"Then allow me to enlighten you".

He was finally ready, after all these years, to tell her that he was in love with her. Had he not already alluded to it this morning with his Amortencia? Merlin knew would never be the most outwardly affectionate person, no, but his loyalty was to her, his little Queen, with her brilliant mind and wandless magic that made her so incredibly special. He closed his eyes for a moment, images of their time together flicking like well-worn pages through his head.

He recalled the first time he had Elsa in his upper level Potions class. She had sat down right in the front, unfazed that the rest of the students had chosen to sit as far from him as they could manage. She asked thoughtful questions throughout the lesson, and he, like the rest of the persons in the room, was in awe of her unique magical abilities. She was clever, far more so than the others, but also painfully shy, the way she held herself was not pompous or arrogant or even particularly self assured, her arms frequently hugging herself as if she was holding herself together.

" _Professor-"_ Elsa had found him after that first class, her gloved hands clenching around her textbooks, ice slowly forming on the brown leather. She had startled him, she was _so close_ to him, he could see her pale skin flush pink, his hands aching to touch her warmed cheek. Temporarily blinded by her, he had nicked his finger on the blade he was holding, and a small stream of blood swept across his hand.

"Oh dear." He heard her sweet little murmur, and before he knew it she had set her right glove on the workbench, grasping his hand in hers as a warm golden glow emanated out of her hand, healing his instantaneously. Severus was taken aback, by her magic, certainly, but also by her touch. It had occurred to him, as she cupped his hand delicately in hers, that he could not recall the last time he touched another human, and he reveled in the fleeting feeling of her softness.

"Thank you". He said roughly, his long buried emotions threatening to rise to the surface.

Elsa had asked him to make use of his laboratory for additional instruction after class, and he had accepted her proposal, a first for him. He wasn't even sure _why_ he had allowed her, as his preference was to solidarity- his students generally annoyed him. But he found rather quickly that watching her practice in his workshop was the highlight of his day, her beauty only increased by her passion for Potions, one which they seemed to share. She clouded his judgement, each time her skirt hem would graze his hand as she sashayed by, or when those delicate little hands would touch his as they exchanged potion vials set his need aflame. How often he wanted to grasp her by the waist and kiss her, taste her, touch her, until he had satisfied his childish obsession with her. Now he knew that there would never, could never, be enough of her.

"Queen Elsa!" A squeaky voice interrupted Severus' blissful train of thought, and, reticently, he opened his eyes to see one of the Hogwarts house elves patter in, holding a sealed letter in front of its gangly body, eager to reach the woman in front of him. Irritated, he watched as Elsa placed her feet back on the floor, meeting the creature halfway.

"A letter for you- urgent, yes, very urgent". It said proudly, placing said letter in the blonde woman's hands. Joining her side, Severus immediately recognized the stamp on the parchment, the black wax embossed with a thorny vine looping in and out of a human skull. _Bellatrix_ _Lestrange._

 _Dearest Queen Mudblood-_

 _It pleases me to tell you- yes, pleases me greatly- to let you know that I have something of yours in my possession. I'll give you a hint. It's something freckled and small- and calls you sister! Oh dear, now I've given it away! No matter. She's fiestier than I expected, I like that in a muggle._

 _Don't get icy, darling. The Dark Lord won't let me play with her - muggles are just too easy to kill if you know what I mean. He has a proposition for you- He's just so clever. I'm sure you'll grow to love Him like I do- even more than this scrawny ginger muggle that looks like you. Hurry up though, Frigid Ice Bitch, she looks soooo much like you, I might forget which is which. I do wonder what her blood tastes like on my knuckles._

 _3 Grievers St. S London-_

 _B.L._

Elsa was out of breath by the time she had sprinted to Hogsmeade, just out of the protection ring around Hogwarts for apparition. Her lungs protested the speed at which she had fled, and her heeled shoes had dug into her feet, fresh blood pooling onto the light blue silk. She was only mildly aware of Severus at her side, his strides one to every three of hers.

"Elsa. Elsa, look at me". Warm strong hands brought her back to reality, placed firmly onto either shoulder.

"She has Anna". Elsa said through labored breath, her eye shining with tears.

"No. _They_ have her".


	7. Chapter 7

Bellatrix LeStrange was unfamiliar with being put in her place. And there was nothing she loathed more. After Severus and his bloody Queen left Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix too stormed out, albeit more loudly, hell bent on some sort of raucous to make up for this evening's embarrassment. After successfully lighting fire to two muggle bars and a tube station, Bellatrix sat cross legged on the empty tracks, still livid. She couldn't get the image of Elsa's white teeth gleaming her smug little witch smile out of her brain. Grasping tendrils of black hair in her bony hands, she pulled roughly, feeling strands of her hair pull out of her head, leaving small droplets of blood in their place. The feel of pain settled her, and she smiled devilishly, her index finger sweeping across her scalp and swishing the taste around her mouth. As her finger pulled out of her mouth with a pop, her left arm began to burn, and she disappeared, the fiery tube car remains the only movement left in the smoky station.

"My Lord! You've finally called on…"

"Silence, Bellatrix. Your anger has once again drawn too much attention to us..." a tired voice slithered out, and in the darkness she could see the frail silhouette of Voldemort, his body made smaller in the oversized armchair.

"Tell me" he said, ushering her forward with his hand, and she scrambled on her knees to sit by his uncovered feet "what did you see tonight?"

After Bellatrix regaled him with her story, one which was frequently interrupted for clarification- and her own temper tantrum midway through, Voldemort stroked his face thoughtfully, his stolen wand tapping against the black leather armrest.

 _A girl who does not need a wand._ He had heard of her before, of course he had, _mudblood_ \- but it seemed as if her power- as well as her self confidence in said power- had grown. _And she was with Severus_. His most loyal and competent servant was also the girl's teacher, master, lover? _Interesting._

"She could be… useful". He said at last, his hand patting Bellatrix's head as if one might pet a cat. Her face darkened at this, her lower lip jutting out as if she'd been reprimanded unfairly, though even she was not one to object to Lord Voldemort.

"And if she doesn't want to be useful?"

"Oh…" Voldemort smiled wide in the darkness, and the black haired witch felt her hair rise as goosebumps flashed across her skin "she will have no other choice".

3 Grievers St. was just as abysmal as one might have imagined, the house a coal black that leaned slightly to the east, the flourish L along the rust covered gates marking it as Bellatrix LeStrange's own. Dizzy from the apparition, Elsa's hand rested firmly on Severus' torso, the act grounding herself. As she walked through the creaky gate, her white dress catching a dirty spiderweb, she realized just how unprepared she was for whatever lay behind the paint chipped door. _You're doing this for Anna_. _This is no time to be afraid_. But she _was_ afraid, and she could sense that from her companion too, as he breathed in deeply as if to slow his racing heart. Opening her palm, Severus Snape clasped her hand, and they stepped through the threshold together.

On Sunday mornings Princess Anna would usually wake up, still disheveled from her dreamless tossing, and pad barefoot into her elder sister's room, the door pleasantly cracked as Elsa was an early riser. Today however, a nightgown clad Anna found that the door was shut and locked. _Weird_. She knocked, once, twice, three times. Nothing.

"Elsa! Open this door right now!" Pounding harder this time, she pushed her small body hard into the tall white door. _Oooo_ , _when I get in there…_ she huffed to herself, and threw herself once more into the door, but at exactly the same time, the door swung open easily, toppling the little princess into the room, head over shoulders over feet.

"Ow!" Anna grumbled, her body sprawled out, her belly on the floor, and she tipped her head skyward, her mouth making a perfectly round O as she blew her bangs out of her face. "What's the big idea…?" Anna made out a figure dressed all in black before all the light left the room.

The large foyer smelled of dust, a thick layer covering the rotting floor boards, tarnished silver chandeliers, and tattered, half cocked portraits lining the grey green walls. The only relatively kempt item was a plush, red-brown upright facing the entrance, one that currently housed a strange looking man, _or something quite like a man_ , his bones jutting out from his sunken face, his blood red eyes focused singularly on Queen Elsa. Dread flooded through her veins as she began to shake, his eyes catching hers as if he were the snake and she the inevitable snack. More disturbing, she found that to her immediate right Severus had knelt down, bowing low to Lord Voldemort. Something about the gesture made Elsa nauseous, Severus, _her_ Severus, kneeling to that _creature_.

"Elsa". Hearing him say her name raised goosebumps over her exposed arms. As if he knew, his mouth opened into a wide, dark smile.

"Where is Anna?" Elsa asked icily, her voice barely a whisper as the floorboards under her feet froze over, the edges jagged and distorted.

"She's with Bellatrix right now, Elsa. I _promise_ you that she is _just_ fine. For now". He stopped suddenly, noticing that Elsa had opened her mouth to speak, and he rose smoothly to his feet, his body now only inches from her own. "Now now, Elsssssa. I'm not done talking. It's _very_ rude to interrupt someone while they're speaking". Waving his wand out, the wooden tip grazed her cheek roughly, leaving a warm pink trail along her face. Closing her eyes, her hand reached to her side, the limb promptly and firmly encased in Severus', stilling her frantic heart.

"It is always easier to get what you want with a little leverage". Voldemort whispered into her ear, his rank breath wafting into her nostrils, smelling of decay and putrid meat. She swallowed, abating the rolling wave of nausea that came over her.

"I'm offering you an… _opportunity_. One that not many have had available to them". He positioned himself in front of her, and watched her eyes open, her countenance appropriately wary. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Severus Snape shift his body towards her almost protectively, his dark eyes lingering on her blonde hair. Elsa really was the perfect candidate for his inner circle, she was in a significant position of power, she was already linked to one of his most trusted followers, and, mostly notably, she possessed a type of magic that even he himself could not conjure. _Inarguably useful_ , he thought as he appraised her, his eyes narrowing as his forehead creased.

With a snap of his fingers, Bellatrix LeStrange pranced out of the adjourning room, dragging behind her a small red haired girl in an oversized nightgown, her mouth and hands bound, her freckled cheeks pink from muffled screams. Despite the precariousness of the situation, Anna's eyes held only fiery contempt, her anger directed at the black haired woman before her. In contrast, Elsa's eyes widened, as a look of fear and defeat swept across her face.

"Please, please, let her go" Elsa pleaded, her hands clasping together as if in prayer. The frozen crystals from the floor spread like a cancerous growth as she watched her sister get tossed roughly to the corner of the room, icy tendrils crawling up the wall as Elsa's control slipped. "I… I'll do anything". She spat out as Bellatrix flourished her wand towards Anna, waiting for Voldemort to give her further instruction.

With unnatural speed, Voldemort's bony hand gripped around Elsa's chin, his mouth curling into a smile.

"That is what I hoped you'd say". Looking up at Severus, his smile remained unwavered. "Tell her, Severus… Tell her about the pain and prestige that comes from the dark mark".

Severus Snape could remember few details of the day he was initiated into the Death Eaters. His memories were tainted with shame, shame for being a naive reckless fool, the combination pushing him to desperately want to join his fellow Slytherin brethren, the group heavy-handedly led by a man who was power hungry, charismatic, and talented. Severus had always felt an outcast, his peers had mocked him for his interest in the dark arts, his best friend deserted him for a _Gryffindor_ , and his meager family life lacked any semblance of love and normalcy. But the Death Eaters had welcomed his arrival, a feeling he was unaccustomed to- and something his 19 year old self was unwilling to give up. As a grown man, he was truly embarrassed and angry at the decision he had made.

The ritual took place at twilight, the new initiates waiting anxiously on bended knee, their eyes covered by the hood of their dirty brown robes, a stark contrast from the current members, who wore glistening silver masks, their pristine dark cloaks tossing about in the autumn breeze. While the rest was a blur, the burn of the dark mark was something he would never forget. Two screamed in pain, their bodies thrashing about as it seared permanently into their skin. Another fainted in shock. Severus was the only initiate who did not utter a word, his jaw locked tightly shut, his night black eyes staring into the distance, his other hand balled into a fist, the nails digging crescent shaped cuts into his palm. It was a pain that was indescribable, both physical and mental, his purpose in life now to further Voldemort's cause. Twice since he had tried to mutilate his body, cutting the mark off his flesh. Twice he was unsuccessful. No, he would not wish it on anyone, surely not even his worst enemy.

The thought of Elsa's snow white skin ruined by the mark he bore on his arm sickened him. He would not, could not, allow such a thing. But to disobey Voldemort's wishes was a _very_ dangerous move, one that could only be done with a certain amount of cunning and finess. Severus hoped, for his sake, and the sake of the woman beside him, that he possessed such a talent.

"My Lord" Severus addressed Voldemort directly, his eyes gauging the frail form of a powerful, blood-hungry wizard, "she is but a Mudblood- tainted- surely she should not have the _privilege_ of being a true member…" Severus stroked his sharp chin as if in thought "... But I do see how she could prove useful to the cause. She does have leverage in many circles, despite her… unfortunate birth".

"What are you thinking of, Severus?"

"She is unworthy of the mark, My Lord. But the unbreakable vow- with someone less pure as yourself…" Severus waited patiently, allowing Voldemort to come to the best possible conclusion.

"You have never failed me, Severus. If she performs the unbreakable vow with you- one where she must follow the commands and practices set forth by you, my faithful servant…" He mulled the thought over in his mind- _yes, this would be acceptable - our group would not suffer the addition of someone so unworthy, so meager and pitiful- but still must do as she is told- a slave for the cause_. _The Queen a mere slave for her teacher, the teacher a slave to his Master…_

"Do it. Do it now".

In the back corner of the room, peeking behind the awful smelling lunatic of a witch named Bellatrix, Anna watched as her sister and her sister's teacher… _Seberus? Celery? Whatever…_ linked right arms tightly, with the creepy snake man holding a wand out above them. She locked eyes with Elsa as she agreed to follow any order that Severus? _Severus!_ gave her. Anna watched a tear fall down Elsa's cheek as she accepted her current fate, the wand winding a red spark around the two arms. She wanted nothing more than to break free from her bindings and embrace her, and right the wrongs of this day. Also, she wouldn't mind punching the crazy haired woman in front of her.

Anna wondered what would happen if Elsa disobeyed the commands given to her, or if she even had a choice in the matter. _Would she be hurt? Could it… Could it kill her?_ Ever since Anna had learned about Elsa's special gifts - _aka crazy ice queen powers -_ she sort of assumed that her sister was indestructible. But the way she looked right now, the raven haired professor towering over her small frame, Elsa looked fragile and afraid. _Oh, Elsa…_

"And do you promise to always obey every command I set forth for you?" Severus Snape's deep silky voice asked, his black eyes burning into her blue ones. Elsa looked away for a moment, her eyes catching Anna's, and she could not prevent a single tear from sliding down her face. _This is for Anna- to keep her safe_ , she reminded herself, cognizant that while her present situation was far from perfect- _horrifying actually-_ it was still far better than having to actually be a Death Eater. But the power Severus would have over her… Elsa felt as if she would throw up. Looking back at the man that held her arm, her eyes stinging from tears and anger, she accepted the vow.

"I do".

The magic sealed by Voldemort himself, she was now bonded to Severus in a way that was truly unbreakable. She felt the new connection immediately, an unwanted and raw feeling of relinquishing control to him. She could see in his eyes that he was remorseful, but unwavered in front of the man who held both their fates in his bony, gnarled hands.

"Elsa, bow before Our Lord" Severus commanded, and her limbs moved of their own accord, her knees hitting the uneven wood before she could reason what was happening. Her hands thrust upon the dust covered ground, she began to audibly sob, while in the background she heard a gleeful giggle come from Bellatrix LeStrange, her hands clapping together in delight.

"Good, good. I like her _much_ better when she grovels". Voldemort bent over, grabbing a chunk of platinum hair from the crown of her head and jerked it skyward, enjoying the look of defeat on her face.

"Elsa, take your muggle back to Arendelle. The _adults_ have things to discuss".

Severus knew he had played his role well. He could see the look of pleased approval from the man he hated. He could see the wild unbridled enthusiasm from the black haired witch that shared the dark mark. He could feel the loathing from the small red haired girl who looked _so_ much like Elsa. But mostly, he could see plainly the look of distrust and hurt on the face of the woman he loved. He knew he had done what he needed to do- he had spared her from being committed to Lord Voldemort after all - but now she would spend the rest of her life following whatever task he set for her. His mind ran through all the temporary fixes for such a vow- for he knew that there was no counterspell. _I could never talk to her again. I could banish her from my presence._ Both left a flat taste in his mouth, his chest feeling as if he had been physically assaulted. Severus' eyes lingered on her as she picked herself off the floor, and went to her sister immediately, her wandless magic delicately releasing Anna from her bindings. In an instant they were gone, leaving him alone with a heavy heart and a repulsive facade to maintain.


	8. Chapter 8

"Elsa- are you going to explain what just happened?" Anna angrily demanded, her legs not quite touching the floor as she sat at the edge of Elsa's canopied bed in Arendelle, the castle physician diligently stitching her left arm up. Elsa was faced away from her sister, staring but not looking out the large clear windows that opened out to a picturesque view of her country.

"Nothing happened Anna. Please drop it". Spinning on her heels, her arms came up to fold tightly around her body, and she shook slightly as if she was cold. "All I care about now is that you are ok. How badly did she hurt you?"

"Just this little cut" Anna said, holding up her arm as the doctor fumbled with the last stitch, his magnified glasses sliding down his nose as he tutted, pulling her arm back down for his inspection. "Sorry-" "-But… What about the man and the arm and the vow? I've seen him before, at your coronation. Isn't he the one you've been with this summer? I don't trust him, Elsa. I thought he was supposed to be a good guy? Keep you safe?"

"He _is_ a good guy, Anna. It's… Complicated. We've been… seeing each other. Well… sort of. I don't know".

Anna shot up from the bed at lightning speed, against the protest of the doctor. "Say _what_ exactly? You're, you're _seeing_ him? Seeing him _how_? Isn't he your teacher? How _old_ is he, exactly? Since when has _this_ been happening? _Why_ haven't you told me this? Are you… Are you in _love_ with him?"

"Anna please…" Elsa said, rubbing her arm in agitation.

"Did it hurt? When…" Anna reached out to comfort her sister, but was summarily rejected as Elsa backed away, her hand raking through her hair nervously. It hurt Anna's feelings, though she did not say as much. Her sister was always a little aloof, sure, but lately Anna had felt as though she was really making a breakthrough- Elsa had really opened up in the last couple of years, she had thought that magic school really helped her grow into the confident Queen she was used to seeing. Worry lines streaked across Anna's forehead, hidden behind a curtain of short red hair, as she tried to reason through this new information, and decided that she would need to watch Elsa more carefully.

At 21:00 on Sunday's, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff would usually eat supper in the large dining room and talk about the week ahead, planning out the details of their next game night while devouring the sild and gravlaks (and chocolate!) that the castle chef had whipped up for the trio. Today however, Princess Anna and Kristoff had gone to have their supper with his family (and escorted by five or six guards at Queen Elsa's request, one _conveniently_ being a well disguised Auror), leaving Elsa to sit alone in the oversized hall, moving food around her plate with the golden fork that she held, her head propped up by her other hand.

As the door directly behind Elsa creaked open, she was interrupted from her sulking, her fork clattering to the plate in surprise.

"LeFevre, I know you're trying to cheer me up, but I'm really not hungry". She called, her eyes never leaving her untouched plate. She did not realize that the man behind her was not who she had thought.

Had it really been less than twenty four hours since he had the watched her like this, without her knowledge? It was the same, she was still beautiful, yet it was different, he could see the way she curled up into her chair, she looked so small, so unsure of herself. What the last two days had done to her, he could not take back. Selfishly, he wouldn't even if he could- even if she would never look at him the same way, those painfully innocent wide eyes so trusting, so filled with love. Love for _him_ , the most undeserving man in the world. He wanted so badly to touch her, to feel her soft cool skin beneath his fingers, grounding him from this spinning madness. But he would not, not unless she asked him to. He would never do anything without being asked, and he was sure she would never want him now that he had _such_ power over her. He sighed audibly, and watched as she turned to face him.

"Severus". Elsa could not help but flush as she met his eyes, and her lip caught between her teeth, embarrassed by how his presence could elicit such an automatic physical response. She was torn, a part of her was fearful, afraid and sickened by the pact that they had made hours earlier, and yet another part wanted him to hold her, to comfort her and tell her that everything would be alright. She wanted it- but she didn't need it, her mind creating a barrier with which she could safely hide behind. She was a Queen, she had to stay strong, especially when placed in front of the man that she loved. As if on cue, he moved towards her, and came to kneel by her, his sleek black hair falling over his eyes as he bowed to her, his hands clenching around the ornate chair arm.

"I cannot properly express my remorse…"

"Severus" she said his name again, this time more gently, her hand tentatively reaching out to push a black strand of hair behind his ear. Catching her hand in his, he held it firmly to his heart.

"I do not deserve this," he said softly, looking from her hand to her somber face. "I have imposed upon you in a way that I can never undo, nor can I ever hope to be forgiven".

"You didn't have much of a choice".

"Nor did you, Elsa. I _made_ you kneel to that… creatin".

"In the last two days you saved me from two men that would do me harm. I _am_ afraid of the power you have over me, Severus. But you have always had power over me. I would have done anything for you to notice me, to touch me…" Her fingertips skated across his planed cheek as she spoke, his eyes, as always, a mysterious mix of deep emotion. He shifted away suddenly, pulling away from her kindness. Her face betrayed her pain as he left her feeling bereft, one which did not go unnoticed. _Damnit_ , the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her further.

"Elsa… I _want_ to touch you. I want many things- I am an innately selfish creature after all. But… After what I've done…"

"Please". She encouraged, grasping his head in her hands, pleading him to come closer, tears falling down her reddened face.

"I can't. I've overstepped my boundaries, Elsa… I am your teacher… I'm supposed to be trying to keep you safe- and look what I've done… I should have never had the gall to fall in love with you."

"You're… in love with me?"

"You can't possibly be so blind-" he gripped the wooden arm tightly in his frustration, "I've wanted you for far longer than is appropriate." Catching a teardrop on his finger, he brushed it away, his dark eyes filled with sadness. "You cannot possibly care for me, I am too far gone. You will get hurt, more hurt than you already are…" Hanging his head, his mouth curved into a frown.

"You don't get to tell me what to feel- too far gone? The way I feel about you, _that_ is certainly too far gone- for you, or anybody else, to change. You're the only person I feel safe with. The only person I've ever cared for- the only person I'm not afraid to touch with this _curse_ I've been given. You don't get to be afraid now for _me_. But now that you have all the power...please…please don't push me away- I… I couldn't…" Elsa struggled with her words, sobs catching in her throat.

"Please don't cry…" Her lips touched his, and he succumbed only _too_ easily to kissing her, letting his hands rake into her hair as he pulled her into him. He found that he could not hold back any longer, the seconds of not touching her feeling instead like hours. _What I wouldn't do for this woman._

This kiss, so much different from their first, meant so much more. A kiss of forgiveness, a kiss of promise, a silent unspoken vow.

For all the pain and misery playing a role in the Death Eaters was, being a part of The Order of the Phoenix was its counterbalance. Severus had explained to Elsa at length his messy background in both organizations one evening as they lay in her gossamer bed sheets, her head propped up by her arm as he spun the tale.

"And so you changed your alliances…" She said, trying to reason through his logic.

"I did it for someone I cared very much about…" Severus replied to her unasked question, his fingers reaching over to tuck a hair behind her ear. "But also, for myself. I could not live with my decision. I was young… As young as you are now". His hand stilled on her face, his eyebrows furrowing together in thought. For some reason, he felt as though there was _something else_ , something that he had forgotten, though he could not quite put his finger on it.

The very next day she found herself one of many persons seated at an oak table in a mysterious row house, the (marginally) newest member of The Order, sharing a conspiratorial smile with Tonks, her hand encased in Severus'. Remus, Severus, and a third man named Sirius were wrapped up in a discussion about Voldemort's current army size and strategem, and, while Elsa tried her best, she was having a hard time catching up. Not only did the trio know _so much_ , they also seemed to be acquainted in a way that confused her (they didn't seem to be _friends_ exactly), and was curious as to why the man named Sirius, with the wolfish grin and sparkling brown eyes, kept staring almost flabbergasted by Severus and herself holding hands. And so she chose to be silent, speaking only when asked a question, although once or twice her tinkling laughter could be heard when Tonks would sneakily shift into a variety of animals, mostly to jest her boyfriend.

Boyfriend. She supposed that was what Severus Snape was to her at present. _What an absurd word to describe him_. Whatever was between them was far more serious- after all Severus was not the sort of person to exhibit physical or emotional interest lightly. As for herself, well, she had the responsibility of a small country to think about as she carefully and slowly allowed for their relationship to develop under the ever watchful eyes of her people.

And it _had_ developed slowly, _very slowly_ in some regards. Severus was very reticent to touch her in any way since the day that they did not speak of. So, for the last several weeks they had worked longer hours, leaving Elsa tired enough to not complain as they fell asleep together, her body snuggled comfortably in his arms. Each morning however, she was rebuffed as she would try to get his attention in a _certain_ way, her novice and his stubborn refusal embarrassing her. _Elsa, I don't want to_ make _you do anything. I would never want to overstep-_

" _So,_ exactly _how_ long have you two… been together?" Rita Skeeter's eyes narrowed over her reading glasses, her nose scrunching as her eyes darted between Severus and Elsa. Her thin eyebrow perked up as Severus' hand encased Elsa's, his face set into a frown of disdain for the woman in front of him.

"Ms. Skeeter, if you are trying to insinuate anything … unsavory… I assure you that is not the case". He said, his voice dark, almost cutting. Rita only nodded once, her rather obnoxious little smirk still splayed across her face.

"And, how do _you_ feel about dating your teacher, little Queen?" She said, pointedly ignoring the tall man before her.

"He is not my teacher. He _was,_ but is now my Potions Master. And I feel perfectly, perfectly contented. I care very deeply for Severus- I certainly have nothing to hide".

 _Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Professor Severus Snape- A Hogwarts Affair_

Severus, without thinking of the people around him, set the paper down firmly, then lit it on fire, the ashes floating up and away from the outdoor cafe that he and Elsa were breakfasting.

"That woman…" he growled, his mouth set in a tight frown… "complete and utter rubbish".

Covering her smile with her right hand, Elsa's unoccupied left reached out to cover his, affectionately rubbing it as she stared down at her own copy.

"Now, I see a good part- ' _as the Ice Queen stares longingly at her Potions Master I can't help but imagine that they have cared for each other for years'._ At least that part is accurate".

"I see that you've conveniently finished your sentence too soon, ignoring the bit that says how unprofessional it would be to lust after your students". He countered crossly, taking her hand in his and lightly kissing her fingertips.

"Student." Elsa corrected, a smile on her lips. "Just one". Rising from her seat, she came to his side of the table, bending over marginally to kiss him sweetly.

"Only one" he agreed, his eyes lightening as he stared levelly into hers. "Always".

"You've looked pretty tired lately" Tonks said, interrupting Elsa from her reverie "been up late for extra Slytherin House Points?" She said with a laugh, as Elsa's cheeks turned crimson. Thankfully the two girls were alone, she knew that Severus would not take that comment well, even though she was no longer his pupil.

"I… uhh…no…" Elsa stumbled over her words, eliciting another snort from her companion, and a pat on her arm.

"It's _fine_ Elsa. Totally normal to have a romp with your boyfriend you know. I mean… weird that it's Professor Snape (for some reason she couldn't _quite_ bring herself to ever call him _Severus_ )... very weird actually… But clearly he hasn't had enough, the way his eyes look at you! It's sinfully indecent! Whatever secret it is that you have, please share."

"Honestly, we haven't… Uh…" Elsa said wringing her hands nervously. She looked up into quizzical brown eyes, Tonks' right eyebrow aloft, and she reached out, grasping Elsa's hands in hers.

"Are you secretly not interested in Professor Snape and he's keeping you hostage under some sinister guise?" She whispered, her face perfectly serious. This time it was Elsa who laughed, her head tilting back as she did so.

"No- not at all. I am absolutely and embarrassingly in love with him. He just refuses to be… intimate with me in that way".

"That is very very odd. You know, I sort of pegged him as the type of man that would… I don't know… Give very direct _demands_ for such a thing".

Demands.

Tonks did not realize how very true that rang. Generally speaking, Severus Snape was a person who, when intimately associated with a woman, was domineering and demanding to the extreme. However, he had never actually been in love with the women he had seen in the past, making Elsa truly special in that regard. _But gods was it hard not to just tear off her little blue nightgown and have his way with her every night._ He had to physically restrain himself when they would sleep near each other, frequently leaving clench marks on his arms to aid in calming him down.

First, he wanted her to be certain if being with him was something that she wanted to do.

Second, he wanted to make sure she trusted him and would not feel forced in any way.

But his resolve was growing weaker by the day, even just a lingering glance from her was driving him positively mad. Looking over now, he saw the beautiful little witch perched atop a table, her hands in Nymphadora's, the two looking very conspiratory together. As if she could read his thoughts, her head turned shyly in his direction, a small wisp of her hair falling in her eyes, skimming her soft, plum coloured lip as she smiled earnestly at him. Severus found that his legs moved of their own accord, and he was beside her only moments later, his index finger tipping her head back to plant a loving, tender kiss on those velvety lips. As quickly as he came, he left, walking smoothly past Remus and Sirius, leaving his peers all the more curious.

Curiosity is a funny thing. Sirius Black had spent _far_ too long pent up in that bloody awful Azkaban, and, now that he had returned to the land of the living, he had found it all topsy turvy- nothing was as he had left it. Sitting in his family's musty, unused study at 13 Grimmauld Place, he watched dreamlike as his dearest friend Mooney traipsed about with his purple haired cousin atop his back, the girl pointing this way and that, her laughter completely contagious as her companion catered to her every whim. Well, _nearly_ contagious. His eyes darted to Snivellus sitting diagonal from him, who appraised the pair with a look of superiority, _impatient_ almost. As the pretty little fair girl waltzed in, the impatience in those cold black eyes disappeared, replaced with a bizarre look that he had seen once before - _with Lily_ \- and as the man grasped her hip, Elsa's body stumbled momentarily until she was caught in his arms, safely secure. _And she looks happy about it._ Two unlikely, awkward (for the first) and terrible (for the latter) men had women- _(rather beautiful at that!)_ \- and here he was just sitting around alone -watching! _A weird world we live in indeed._


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay Elsa, you can do this_. Elsa stood in the washroom at Spinner's End, her icy hands curled around the edge of the black marble sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her newly purchased (and approved of by none other than Nymphadora Tonks) scanty, lacy, night blue lingerie hugged her small curves well, her hair pulled back into a loose braid that hung down her back. Elsa felt exposed, anxious- she had no idea what she was doing. But she was ready, she only hoped that she wouldn't _disappoint_ him, this was one time in her life that she couldn't study her way into success. She breathed in deeply, and released her breath, her anxiety dissipating as she stepped into his bedroom.

Severus sat on his deep emerald sheets in his large canopied bed, his back propped up against a pillow as he skimmed through The Daily Prophet, noting an article on Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster or Hero? which was absolutely ridiculous, but amusing. Severus looked up above his reading frames as he heard Elsa open the door, and, as she emerged, his paper was all but forgotten.

She was absolutely glorious. Her pale skin was flawless, her lithe body wrapped in delicate little silky blue, the colour of those big wide eyes that looked so nervous as he appraised her. He had envisioned her this way many times throughout the years, the real thing far more wonderful than anything he could have imagined. He was at her in moments, her legs wrapping around his waist, her body successfully pinned between the wall and his. Rough kisses trailed from her lips, to her neck, to her thin collarbone, the strap holding her bralette up moved easily down her shoulder. Then the other, her soft skin feeling only _too_ good under his fingers.

Elsa surprised herself to find that all her modesty and reservation left the moment Severus had scooped her up into his strong pale arms. Her hands unfastened the buttons to his shirt as he kissed her, and she let her fingertips slide across his chest, playing with the small patch of black hair she found. As her right hand snaked around his neck she felt him push himself on her, and her breath hitched, her bottom lip now caught firmly between his teeth. _Gods yes_. Looking into his dark eyes, she saw the lust in them, mirrored in her own.

Brushing her bangs from her reddened face, he lay her on his bed, admiring her now unclothed porcelain skin, and her thin legs spread to accommodate his body atop hers. His eyes lingered lovingly at the view before him, only moments ago the silky little bits ripped hastily off her as his need overwhelmed them both. Severus moved his deft dominant hand between her creamy thighs, inhaling roughly as he slid a finger between them, her body achingly wet and tight, her hips lifting up to meet his hand. He concentrated on her doll-like face, watching her teeth catch her rosy bottom lip as she moaned softly, and he graciously took that lip into his own mouth, enjoying the feel and taste of her only too much. _So bloody tight._

"I... Severus… will this…?" She tried to articulate while breathless from his well practiced ministrations. He smiled, kissing her forehead gently, remembering just how innocent his sweet queen was.

"It will only hurt for a moment." He said silkily, pressing her legs apart further as he slowly sunk down into her, his own breath hitching as he felt her tear, taking him into her softness completely. It felt so bloody amazing that he could hardly restrain himself, but her eyelids scrunched in pain, reminding him to be gentle and deliberate, gliding in and out of her slowly as she adjusted to him inside her. After several minutes, she began to move her body to meet his, her lust for him just as, if not more fervent than his own, her hands gripping onto him as their pace quickened.

"You. Are. Mine. Do you understand?" He said huskily, his voice dark as she clung desperately to him, her small, shaking voice gasping out a muddled agreement.

As he thrust harder and deeper into her, his hands pressing firmly around her hips, he felt her body quiver and her walls clench even tighter (which he did not think was possible) as she came violently around him, and as she breathed his name, accompanied by an exceptionally sexy look of pure rapture, he too came hard, filling her completely, his body collapsing onto the mattress next to hers.

Once they came, they found that only minutes had to pass before they both craved more. And more they had, each position more exciting than the last, until the pair, exhausted, fell asleep in each other's arms.

Elsa woke as the sun peeked through the curtains of Severus' home, her eyes fluttering open softly as she oriented herself to her surroundings. Stretching her naked body against the silky sheets, she felt a bit sore, but otherwise completely content. She turned to the man she loved, his eyes still closed, and she smiled to herself, _he always looks so peaceful when he sleeps_. Softly brushing his hair, she placed her cheek on his bare chest, breathing in his very distinct, warm scent, and curled back into him, his slow, steady heartbeat lulling her back to sleep.

Waking just minutes after Elsa had succumbed to dreaming, Severus smiled thoughtfully at his beautiful apprentice, her slender arms wrapped snugly around his midsection. On further inspection, his smile waned, as he noticed that her pale arms were blemished by dark bruises, and, to his alarm, found that her bare midsection and thighs were equally spotted, in similar hand shaped patterns that matched his own. He inspected his free left hand in the warm beam of sunlight, horrified at what he had done. He didn't remember grabbing her too hard, she certainly had not expressed pain- well, once, but surely he _must_ have hurt her. Looking around his sunlit bedroom, he was taken aback- his writing desk parchment had been pushed to the floor, the letters strewn haphazardly. Turning his head towards the window, he saw the golden lantern that usually lit the space upside down, cracked, next to what used to be Elsa's frilly little lingerie, now torn to shreds, his own clothing littering the floor. He remembered that in his eagerness, he had taken her all throughout the room, her softly sighing his name encouraging their mutual lust. _What have I done?_

When Elsa woke a second time, she was alarmed to find herself alone in the massive bed. Lazily, she pulled her body upright, grasping the silky covers and twisting them around her thin frame, the feel of the cool fabric sending a small shiver down her back. Only seconds later, the coolness was replaced with warmth as a large hand trailed gently down her back, and Severus appeared at her side, concern etched on his face.

"Good morning" Elsa said cheerily, her euphoria unabated from last evening's activities. Biting her lip, she whirled around, placing her body atop his, her legs winding around his now seated body. Despite his natural reaction to her straddling him, _one which she liked very much_ , he seemed upset, and immediately placed his hands around her waist, lifting her back off of him delicately.

"Did I… Did I do something wrong?" Her cheeks flushed, clearly embarrassed and distraught by his rebuff, pulling the sheets marginally higher up her body to cover herself.

"I am so sorry for what I've done…" He began, grasping her hand in his, his thumb drawing invisible circles on her palm.

 _What he's done?_ Panic began to flood through her mind, as she tried to grasp his meaning.

"Did you… not want to… was I…" Elsa said, tripping on her flighty thoughts. _Maybe it wasn't as good for him as it was for me…_

"Elsa" Severus said firmly, his index finger floating across her cheek. "I have wanted you, wanted _this_ , for so long. You are absolute perfection". Pinching the silk sheets between his fingers, he pulled the material down away from her body, his eyebrows knitting together as he saw the marks he had left on her. "But look at what I've done to you".

 _Oh…_ Elsa inspected her body, the bruises clearly where Severus had touched her the night before. Placing her finger atop the blue-green mark, she winced as the muscle underneath ached. Puzzled, she couldn't recall a time last night that she had felt that he had held her too hard. _If anything, I had wanted him closer._ Looking back up at him, she was disheartened to find that his eyes did not meet hers.

"Severus. You do not get to feel badly about this. I… last night was… wonderful. I didn't even notice until you brought it up…"

When Severus lifted his eyes to meet hers, he expected anger, fear, or resentment. He was plagued with guilt, now from both the unbreakable vow and his mistreatment of her small frame. Self loathing riled in his gut, his throat constricting thinking about how he created those marks. But, seeing her, he found only curiosity in the eyes he loved so much. Then, in a bizarre reaction, she started to giggle.

"Elsa, this is no laughing matter". His velvety dark voice scolding her as the crease on his brow deepened.

Placing her fingertips tentatively on his back, she traced lines on the crescent shaped marks she found there.

"Severus, you didn't exactly escape unharmed. Look at what I've done to you".

With the mirror at his right, he couldn't not help but stare confounded at his well marred shoulders, Elsa's bright eyes peeking around his arm to look at his reflection.

"I will be more gentle with you" she said softly, and he watched her mirrored image kiss the nape of his neck tenderly, her pale arms wrapping around his midsection.

"And I you" he requited, moving swiftly to face her, her body now pinned between himself and the sheets. This time, he would be painstakingly slow, gentle. He would show her not simply how much he wanted her, but how much he loved her.

"Queen Elsa will let us in through the back entrance three quarters into your meeting, here". Sirius moved a miniature of Elsa across the floating map of Malfoy Manor, grinning at the girl in earnest as he looked her way. He couldn't help but find her attractive, _too pretty and sweet for Snivellus_. He watched her head nod in agreement, her kind blue eyes smiling back at him. Beyond her, black eyes darkened, and a black clothed arm curled tightly around her waist, much to the dismay of Sirius Black.

"And then we fight!" Tonks enthused, pushing small figurines of Sirius, Remus, and herself into the fray.

"Off-guard is the key. They will have the numbers…" Remus said quietly, his large hand mussing through spiked purple hair "... but we have Severus. They will never suspect…"

"They will not hesitate to kill you all. Be the first". Severus interjected flatly, the buzz in the room a heady mix of excitement and fear, the next Death Eater meeting approaching fast. With the luck of the Wizards of Old, it would be the last.


	10. Chapter 10

In the spring of her final year as a student at Hogwarts, Princess Elsa - _no-_ _Queen Elsa_ \- had found herself unable to sleep, the death of her parents, the unending list of obligations, and the wracking sobs from her little sister's room keeping her up through all hours of the night. Still dressed in an all black affair from a solemn Saturday evening supper, Elsa apparated to Diagon Alley in search of some ingredients with which to form a sleeping aide, one for herself and another to give Anna. Opening the door to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, the bell tinkled too merrily as she stepped into the familiar room. _How many times have I been here?_ she thought, both alone and with Professor Snape. They had become quite a fascination with the students and staff, the fact that he was one of the _only_ people that their Head Girl even spoke to was apparently wildly absurd.

" _Elsa can't possibly_ like _him. I mean, he's our head of house, don't get me wrong. But he's… So… I don't know"_ Elsa had heard a sixth year Slytherin male in their common room whisper to his black haired compatriot.

" _Yeah, mate, couldn't agree more. But did you notice how he seems to_ like _that she is his class pet? I saw her in his private potions stores just last week. Pretty sure I'd been expelled if 'twere me"._

Elsa's tired face smiled a bit as she remembered that, and proceeded to step up onto a small ladder to check the herbal section for… _hmm what ingredient would best produce a muggle dream serum?_ Perking up onto her toes, she inspected the multitude of vials in front of her. As unbalanced as she was at present, Elsa nearly fell headlong into the shelf when she heard a familiar silky voice.

"Is there something you're looking for?" Turning, she was almost at eye level with the tall Potions Master, his proximity to her sending her heart racing. _Why must he always elicit this reaction?_ She thought, her cheeks reddening, her mouth dry, as his eyes swept over her curiously.

"I'm short the final ingredient for a Dreamless Sleep Potion…" She said as casually as she could, turning back around to sort through the items on the shelf.

"Allow me".

Severus slid forward, his right palm placed directly to the right of her body, his left deftly reaching above her to grab the ingredient she was in need of, his body now flush with hers. Elsa held her breath as the seconds ticked by only too quickly, she could feel his hair brush against her exposed neck, the smell of warm leather invading her senses. Infrequently had he ever intentionally been that close to her, and she could not prevent herself from sighing, albeit quietly, when he moved away. Spinning back around, his night black eyes looked darker somehow, as he held out the vial to her open hand.

"You should have already known the ingredient for which you had been searching." Placing the vial into her hand, his index finger reached up to her face to sweep a stray hair out of her eyes. "I had expected more from my best pupil". There was a softness to the way he said it, as if not to hurt her, but instead to disguise the rare compliment. Elsa's eyes lowered, both to inspect the vial and to steady her now surely audible heartbeat. The way he was treating her was certainly not that of a student.

 _Seriphidium, aged 128 years._

"I don't actually recall being taught about this strain of wormwood, Professor..." she retorted, her eyes once again caught in his. Stepping tentatively forward off the ladder, she felt tension as his body loomed over hers, pleasingly close, as their heights adjusted to normal. Her bottom lip caught in her teeth, she saw his hand clench into a tight fist, his knuckles whitening as she inched closer. Taking her by the hand, he had brought her back to his - _their_ \- lab, and he had watched her potion boil, making sure that it was _just_ right. After only one small tentative sip, she fell asleep peacefully on a new settee, her eyelids slowly closing to the image of Severus Snape staring so softly at her, her dreams filled only of him caressing her pale face.

As Elsa's eyes opened, she was met with the full moon casting beams of white light across her lavish bedroom in Arendelle. Beside her lay Severus, his eyes gazing at her, his lips curving into a sly smile as she propped her head up, her lips kissing his tenderly.

"Do you often do that?"

"Do _what_ exactly?"

"Watch me sleep."

"I have done so more times than I can count." His index finger grazed along her jawline as his eyebrows knit together pensively. "Whatever happens this evening, Elsa, I need to make clear two points. One, is that if things take a turn… Leave me. I must know that you will be safe". He paused, watching her face pale, her eyes pooling with tears, but she nodded her head, the decision no longer hers to make.

"Good. Two, I want you to be without doubt as to how ardently I admire and love you. I'm sure that I don't say it as frequently as I want or should. Please forgive me on both points". Cupping his hands around hers, he gave her fingertips a light kiss, his eyes unwavering as he professed his loyalty.

Anna fidgeted in her seat at breakfast in contempt as she watched Severus Snape sit down across the table and directly left of her sister Elsa, his large pale hand shrouding hers protectively. She couldn't seem to grasp _why_ Elsa liked him. He wasn't very talkative, he rarely laughed, and he always wore mourning colours, though she was nearly certain that he could not exhibit an emotion even remotely close to _sad. Maybe irritated, but certainly never sad_. Anna shook her head, truly puzzled as to why Elsa, nineteen year old Elsa, would want to date someone so terribly _grown up_. Swiveling to her right, her eyes fell on Kristoff, his goofy grin meeting her smile, his rumpled blonde hair perfectly unkempt. His fingers traced an invisible heart in the air, and her smile broadened. _Now_ this _is the kind of man_ anyone _would want to date!_ Anna thought, her cheeks warming in delight.

As Elsa sat to breakfast, rather possibly her final breakfast, a small shiver ran down her spine, her mouth set tightly as not to betray her roiling anxiety. Staring pointedly at her place setting, she was disturbed to find her left hand twitching anxiously, as jagged ice began to form on her napkin. Before she could begin to control herself, her hand was caught firmly in Severus', and the ice promptly melted into a small pool of cool water, disappearing altogether as his thumb traced a soothing pattern onto her wrist.

"Thank you" she mumbled, receiving only a small, almost imperceptible nod from him, as he too seemed anxious to begin this day.

As her eyes left her empty plate, Elsa took in her little sister Anna. Looking at her as if it were the first time, she admired how lovely she had become, her pale skin highlighted by a symmetrical spattering of warm freckles under bright, ocean blue eyes. _When did she begin to look so grown up?_ She wondered if Anna would be alright- should anything happen to her today, Anna would become the Queen of Arendelle. Smiling to herself, she knew that Anna, already adored by her people, would make an excellent, generous Queen. Reaching her right hand across the table, Elsa uncharacteristically let her bare hand touch Anna's, gripping her smaller hand in hers. Looking between the two people that held her, she breathed out, releasing Anna's hand as if it were the last, committing herself rather symbolically to the wizard who she could not live without. Squeezing her hand tightly, Severus Snape stared curiously at her. Sighing, Elsa's right hand snaked back down into her lap, and she patted the pocket that held a very strange necklace that Albus Dumbledore had given her earlier this week.

 _Yes, she will be fine._


	11. Chapter 11

Queen Elsa's feet grew numb as she knelt quite like a dog begging for scraps at the heel of Severus Snape, who sat stoically in a pointed black chair at a table of twelve others in a dimly lit room. At the head of the table sat Lord Voldemort, a chalice held firmly between the thumb and index finger of his left hand, the right hand playfully tossing what was once the head of Liviculous Lovelace, the former secretary to the Minister of Magic. Only minutes ago Elsa watched in silent horror as the woman was submitted to brutal torture, only ceasing when Avada Kedavra was spoken through the lips of the man who now held her curly brown hair between his dirty long fingers.

On cue, Elsa's arm brushed out as if stretching, and her hand grazed Severus' cup, tipping the red liquid onto the table, the thin wine streaming into the centre of the table, mixing sourly with the blood found there. Severus turned menacingly to face her, his jaw set into a grimace as his hand struck out and held her chin firmly, pulling her up to her feet. Only centimeters apart, she felt his warm, sweet breath on her face, and she tried her best to appear fearful, her eyes widening more at their proximity than actual alarm.

"Fix this" he growled, shoving the empty goblet into her hands, sending her backwards with such force that she fell, her exposed back scraping the uneven stone floor. As Elsa hastily righted herself, she slipped quietly away from the group, who laughed merrily at her departing form.

"Three meters til you turn right. Straight through the pantry, then hang a left at the painting of an old blonde woman in a purple frock. Second wooden door to your left." Elsa heard Sirius' soothing voice as she followed his direction from memory, her hands in a death grip around the empty chalice. She stilled for a moment as she reached the door, her right hand flicking open the invisible locks, and then, as the door opened, she felt a wave of reassurance flood through her veins, now much less alone. Wands at the ready, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks each passed silently through the door with fire in their eyes.

It took less three minutes to realize their plan. Severus vividly remembered seeing a flash of purple hair enter the room, and he was on his feet, the first several seconds critical to their plan. Two, three, four Death Eaters were stupefied by the time he had exhaled, the fifth and sixth frozen to their seats as Elsa's blonde braid whipped into the hall, her small hands displaying nothing short of otherworldly power.

As he drew a breath in, he had disarmed the sixth, and out of the corner of his eye saw Lord Voldemort rise to his feet, whipping around to face his attackers, a smoldering soot billowing around his dark cape.

It was all a blur, his wand flourished again and again to deflect a killing curse, to stupefy a Death Eater, to protect a friend.

Nine, ten, eleven down.

As he turned on his heel, he was knocked back as a black wolf flew across the table, it's teeth sinking into the soft flesh of Bellatrix LeStrange, her garbled cries taking on almost the quality of a maniacal laugh, her bony finger pointing out, and, as if possessed, Severus turned to see Voldemort, his hand wrapped around Elsa's neck.

 _Avada Kedavra._

Severus Snape's wand hit the floor, the black wood clattering against the hard stone. Ashes fell delicately from the place where Elsa and Voldemort had once stood, and he fell to his knees, his hands clinging desperately to the ground as he breathed out in a silent scream of pain.

" _Use it when you need it most." Albus' eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled at her over crescent shaped spectacles._

" _And what exactly does it do?" She asked, dangling a golden orb from a thin linked chain, the round centre moving counterclockwise steadily._

" _It will show you something. Save a life. Save two maybe. Or perhaps do nothing at all. Strange, that a thing so small holds so much power…" He said dreamily, studying her perplexed face thoughtfully._

 _I'm dead. I must be dead._

Elsa was too afraid to open her eyes, sure that if she were to open them that this would all be _real_. _Really_ dead. At the hands of Voldemort no less. Her forehead wrinkled in anxiety as she slowly and painfully realized all that she had lost. _It was so all quick._

"I don't mean to rush you, but I was hoping you'd have opened your eyes by now". Hearing the soothing voice of Albus Dumbledore, her eyebrow perked up questioningly, and her eyes met his. Before she could speak, he interrupted her, placing a well worn hand on her slight shoulder.

"I have a letter here" he said, producing a small piece of vanilla coloured paper "that says that an ice haired young woman would be meeting me here at 19:10 named Elsa". He flipped open a pocket watch and gazed at it thoughtfully. "Are you her?"

"Well… Yes…" Elsa replied, mystified "but Albus, you know my name".

"Ah, unfortunately no, my dear, I actually don't. You know Albus Dumbledore, the man who wrote me this letter".

"... But…"

"It is quite uncommon for me to write myself letters, but it seems as though I did. You know this Albus" he said, gesturing towards the parchment "from 1993. I am the Albus from 1980".

"1980? But, that's impossible…"

"Is it?" He said, touching the orb necklace that was clasped tightly in her hand. "Now, I ought to get you to your class- you don't want to be late now do you?" Without missing a beat, Albus Dumbledore ushered her through an unfamiliar hallway into a small sterile laboratory, the room occupied by only one other person, currently bent over their chair in the act of retrieving some books from a small black satchel.

"Severus- you will have to share this laboratory today- coincidentally your Master will be running late" Albus caught the flabbergasted face of Queen Elsa and smiled heartily, _too heartily_ , then spun nimbly on his heel and disappeared from whence he came.

 _Severus. Young Severus_. Elsa was torn between elation and fear, she hardly knew what to expect- let alone _where_ she was, both physically and in time. _1980, that would mean he is… 23?_ Placing the golden necklace back into the small pocket of her favourite ice blue dress, she turned to the sight of a very tall young man staring curiously at her.

 _This is unbelievable._

Tentatively, Elsa made her way to him, gently reaching out her hand, and he took it curiously, a tingle of electricity shooting up both persons arms as they touched.

"Is Peter your Potions Master as well? I did not know he had another apprentice". He inquired quietly, not a trace of malice or sternness in his words, only uncertainty. She appraised him, _so young, handsome_ , and wanted so badly to run her hands through his unruly long hair.

"No. My Master…" She smiled, moving incrementally closer to him, though he appeared to wilt at her advance "my Master is young, the most talented person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting…" she bit her lip, her eyes softening to him, and his pale cheeks brightened, his mouth hanging partially agape.

"I… uh… Perhaps you wouldn't mind helping me…" He fumbled a bit as he pushed his meticulously penned notebook between them, and his finger skimmed over the pages to the current state of the cauldron before him. Flabbergasted, he watched her wandless magic float her ingredients to the black tabletop, and she proceeded to cut the roots in a _perfectly particular_ fashion.

 _Exactly_ like him.

 _Who did she say her Master was again?_

In fact, they seemed to work amazingly well together, almost as if they had been _meant_ to work as a pair. And when they did touch, which was _suspiciously_ frequent, it seemed wonderfully natural. As he ruminated on this, he felt a strange, almost painful constriction deep within his chest, and his eyes pooled with tears. He hadn't felt something, _anything_ , in such a long time. Severus was almost compelled to touch her again, to see if she was real and not some bizarre figment of his imagination. As if she could read his thoughts, her blue eyes gazed upon his face oddly, as if he were some illustrious artwork that she found thoroughly captivating. _I must be losing my mind_. _No one looks at me that way_. Embarrassed by his blatant ogling, his eyes averted back to the table top, realizing only too late that his tunic sleeve was rolled up, exposing a large portion of his unfortunate mark, the same mark that he had planned to take a knife to later this evening. Panicked, he began to fumble with his sleeve, only to be succinctly stopped by her, as she gently held his arm, her hands particularly cool.

"It's okay" Elsa said reassuringly, her fingers tracing the skin she found there. "This… This does not define you Severus. You know that, right?"

Now he _knew_ he was delusional.

"Elsa, you don't know me from Adam" he said, his dark eyes showing her a glint of the reserved man who only she knew so well, "you don't know what I've done. If you did… Well, you wouldn't be standing here, so close to me". He straightened, his figure looming over her. He was disturbed that she did not appear to be fazed by his admission, her plum coloured lips curving downwards, almost saddened.

"You're so wrong. One day, my love, I will prove it to you". Reaching her hand out, she lovingly stroked his planed cheek, and they both turned to see Albus Dumbledore poof into the small space, his beard scraping the ground as he sauntered over to the pair.

 _Stupefy._

Severus Snape's body floated weightlessly onto the top of the laboratory table as Albus returned the Elder Wand to his sleeve.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up soon enough dear". He said to Elsa as his hand lay atop Severus' dark hair, mumbling old words that she could not quite make out.

"What… what are you doing to him?" She asked as her hand grasped the young man's slumped shoulder.

"Well, I can't quite let him remember all that now can I? But don't worry" he said, a twinkle in his eye "I'll leave the fun".

As Severus Snape came to an hour later, his head pounding like that of a drum, he felt somehow better than he had in a very _very_ long time. For some reason, he had this shining, though faint, glimmer of hope that there was something _more_ , something that he was waiting for. Pulling himself to his feet, the air smelled strangely like lavender and… _what was that? Silk?_ and he could not help but find it oddly soothing. Sliding his books back into his leather satchel, he looked down at his left arm, at the Dark Mark found there, and let the cloth from his shirt move down to cover it. It would always be a regret of his, but perhaps it would not have to define who he was. _Perhaps_ , he thought, _perhaps it could instead serve as a reminder to chose wisely-_ and, while he did not know this at the time, he would dedicate the rest of his life to changing his fate, the dark thought of a knife cutting into his flesh all but forgotten.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus watched numbly as three Aurors apparated into Lucius Malfoy's dining hall, a Dementor in tow as they bound the living Death Eater members, presumably to place them in Azkaban as they awaited what would inevitably be a quick trial. He was mildly aware of the healer patching up a large gash that he had obtained sometime during the short lived onslaught, her pleasant chatter merely background static as his heart tightened, his breathing irregular. For a second time, he could not save someone whom he loved. But Elsa, sweet, smart, beautiful little creature that she was, she had somehow loved him in return.

Everything felt so dark, so heavy.

Enviously he gazed at Remus Lupin, his arms enveloping Nymphadora as she stroked his face, her thumb lovingly cleaning off the marks she found there. Hadn't Elsa done something similar the other day? She was always sweeping the hair out of his eyes, her fingertips brushing his skin just so. If he closed his eyes, surely he could imagine such a thing. A fond memory, though it would now serve only as that, a memory.

" _Severus" Elsa, as always, said his name with absolute reverence, raising her hand to graze his angled cheek, "everything will be just fine. I am madly in love with you, and nothing, no-one, can take me from you"._

There was no light here, not anymore. His initial thought was to end his suffering. _If only one of them would have killed me_. It would be easy, quick, painless.

No more turmoil.

He had fulfilled his role. He had completed his mission. Now surely he could rest, forever- and perhaps he would see her again on the other side.

As his eyes squinched shut, he could swear that the smell of lavender invaded his senses, and silk brushed his dust coated open palm. He was certain that his sanity was cracking, because now he felt cool fingertips stroking his hair, his legs pushing firmly into the cold stone as a weight was placed onto his lap.

"Severus, oh thank gods..." A familiar soprano voice whispered through pained sobs.

Black eyes met blue with only softness, the whites of both a similar shade of blood red. Severus' chest felt as if it would burst, and he grasped her face roughly in his hands, his lips crushing hers, tears falling freely down his sallow complexion.

"You cannot leave me." He pleaded, his arm wrapping around her, his hands traveling up and down and back up her spine, memorizing every last detail of her body through touch.

Elsa was overwhelmed by him, overwhelmed by the last hour, and, to be quite honest, overwhelmed by the last several years of her life. Clutching his black cloak between her hands, she held him tightly, knowing that she would never leave him- and now there would be nothing standing in the way of that. Relief washed over her, the kind that brought thick tears to her eyes.

"I promise you that I will never leave you".

Elsa's legs dangled on the end of a deep green chaise in Spinner's End as she read over a trading rights agreement with France, humming softly to herself, when Severus walked into the room. His eyes bore hard into her, and she put down the parchment, only to find that he had changed his mind, turning back on his heel abruptly and quickly exited his study. Her left eyebrow rose up quizzically as she stared at the still open door, thinking the exchange very odd.

So much had changed, and yet so little, as they had spent the last two months together in total bliss. The new semester at Hogwarts had begun, and she was pleased to have been granted a small class for Wandless Magic under her tutelage, the rest of her time split between managing Arendelle and studying under Severus, who was more protective of her than ever, should such a thing be possible. She couldn't help but take pleasure in him escorting her to her room amidst the throng of students, and several days a week she was surprised to find him avidly watch her teach a class, silently standing guard over her. Even this morning, a Saturday, she had woken to a single white rose lying on his side of the bed, and a succinct but heartfelt note reminding her of his infinite tenderness. She smiled to herself, her eyes lingering back to her document when he again re entered, this time stilling in front of her, his hands clasped together tightly.

"I have an idea…" He said, picking her hands up, wrapping them in his own. Pulling her gently to her feet, he kissed the top of her head, inhaling her distinctive scent. _My own personal heaven._ As he pulled away from her, he smiled at her puzzled flushed face.

"Not so long ago, you performed a vow, promising me whatever I desired…" He tousled his hair with his hand, his eyes trained on hers. "... While I cannot take back an unbreakable vow, I thought that perhaps I could… reciprocate." He appraised her, and his anxiety dissipated as he saw a broad smile cross her face.

"Elsa, I promise you that I will always love you…" He began, dropping slowly to his knee, "I promise to always do my best to make you feel safe and loved and cared for. I cannot say that I will be the best husband, I am still uncertain that I deserve you…" He trailed off, his cupped hand revealing a thin gold band, its claws delicately securing an oval sapphire, it's clear colour matching her doe-like irises. Awestruck, Elsa's fingers skimmed her mouth, and, mirroring him, she sank down to her knees, tears brimming over her eyes. Her other hand secured in his, an intricate band was placed on the third finger of her left hand, where it would inevitably sit for the rest of her life.

"I love you. I have always loved you, and I will continue to do so until my dying day". He said unwavering, and he pulled her face to him, kissing her firmly on her soft lips.

"I couldn't imagine anything I'd want more. Severus, I am, and have always been, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you…" Elsa requited, kissing his hands, then his cheek, moving a curtain of dark hair to trail kisses down his neck, her legs wrapping around him snugly.

Something about Elsa, _his Snow Queen_ , wearing the symbolic little ring around her slender finger, was particularly alluring. Grasping her around the waist, he took his lovely new fiancé into their shared bedroom, where they spent several blissful hours in private celebration.

A petite blonde blur flew through the snow coated quad, her satin covered feet dusted with the snowflakes that she stirred as she moved. Turning right, then left, she reached the door to her classroom, pulling the door open and stepping in, smiling as she saw the small, delicate crown that she had left on her desk top. Sighing softly in relief, her finger hooked under the gold, setting the metal atop her head. Elsa would _definitely_ be needing it for tomorrow, her cheeks brightening as she thought of the coming hours.

A sharp rap at the door produced a very round bellied woman, her purple hair falling over her eyes as she appraised her friend.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Tonks said, a smile playing on her face as she rubbed her Buddha-esque abdomen, her left hand sparkling with a stormy red ruby that surprisingly still fit her so well.

"I haven't been more sure of something in my life," Elsa said, grinning at her friend, and she reached Tonks in three long strides, bending over to speak directly to her stomach. "Isn't that right, little Theodore?"

"Professor Snape is one lucky man, my dearest Teddy Bear". Tonks said to her unborn son, shaking her head so that her hair cleared her warm face.

"The day you call my fiancé 'Severus' is the day that hell freezes over, isn't it?" Elsa said with a laugh, her right hand producing a tiny snowstorm just beside the two. Tonks' face scrunched up, and she motioned false gagging, her index finger stuck in her open mouth.

Elsa grasped her crown tightly between her hands, crushing it into her chest. "I am uncontrollably in love with him. The way his eyebrows scrunch up when he's curious, the feel of his skin on mine…he's glorious". There was a silence after this admission, and Elsa turned curiously to face her friend, but found her fiancé to be the only one in the space. Striding up to her, he grasped her tightly by the waist, setting her back against the stone wall, her toes dangling in the air as his hand swept teasingly under her thick skirt.

"The way my skin feels on yours…?" He asked, kissing her neck in a way that made her sigh. "Even right now?" He asked, amused by her flustered reaction to him, even after all this time.

"Ten minutes til you become the bloody luckiest creature on planet earth". Sirius Black sauntered into a small, ornate room in Arendelle's Anderssen Cathedral, wearing a sharp black suit and undone tie. Offering Severus Snape a small metal flask, the taller man took a small swig of the dark liquid, his hand raking through his hair nervously.

"Sadly, I can't help but agree with you." How strange it was for him to be _here_ , agreeing with Sirius Black, a man who is an _invited_ attendee to his wedding. His wedding- _even he was surprised at how fantastic his life was_ \- to a brilliant little Queen. Today he would finally call her his in every sense of the word. And tonight he would hold Mrs. Severus Snape, a woman he did not envision would ever, could ever exist. Or had he? _That protective pull_ … From somewhere deep inside him. He hadn't even known her, and yet he was connected to her from their first encounter for reasons beyond his grasp. He had developed such a real, deep, emotional connection with that girl, now woman, who he waited for at the front of an ornate Orthodox Church, the same place that he would soon be coronated, though that frightening thought would be left for another day.

His own personal sun walked down the crimson carpeted aisle way, her silky white dress billowing behind her. If he believed in such things, he would have certainly imagined her as an angel, after all, she had saved him from himself time and again. He barely heard the words, ignoring all other persons, in favour of his view, and, holding cool hands, sealed his fate with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Prologue.

A small raven haired toddler ambled his way across the uneven stones of the dungeon in Hogwarts School of Magic, holding tightly to a young woman with equally porcelain skin, their eyes a matching set as crystal blue lit the dark space. Tugging at her dress, the boy stopped his walk, looking sweetly at his mother, and, in a flourish of his chubby little hands, produced a very pretty, though slightly lopsided, white flower. Delighted in his creation, he shyly pushed the rose towards her, and she smiled, gently taking the flower and placing it in her hair.

"Thank you, Atticus. It's lovely. How did I get so lucky to have such a kind, caring little boy?" Bending down, Elsa placed her lips to his forehead, tucking a bit of his unruly black hair behind his ear. So wrapped up in her son's sweet gesture, she did not notice the Headmaster gazing at the pair a few feet ahead, his night black eyes filled with immeasurable joy. The little boy, so clearly his child, looked away from his mother to stare directly into Severus Snape's eyes, and Atticus Snape ran headlong into his father's arms, now outstretched quite like a bat with his dark cape. The boy was summarily tossed into the air, giggling with excitement.

"Have you been good for your mother?" Severus asked the child. Atticus nodded his head enthusiastically as Elsa reached her men, kissing her husband languidly, until a small gust of wind pushed the two adults apart, who turned to face Atticus, whose wandless hands looked suspiciously like he was parting the Red Sea.

"I needed to show Papa what you taught me, Mum" he said, laughing at his father's agape mouth which betrayed his surprise. Atticus Snape was an exceptionally talented little boy- though it came as little surprise to others that the son of an immensely powerful wizard and ice witch would have such special powers. As if to prove just this, Elsa shrugged, her head cocked slightly to the right as if to say _well, what did you expect?_

Wriggling out of his father's hands, Atticus bounded down the hallway, reaching out to his best friend Teddy Lupin, tackling the blue haired boy in a playful hug, Teddy twirling the smaller, younger boy around, only setting him upright when his father rumpled both the boys hair. Severus watched amused, his arm curling around his lovely wife's little waist, giving a small nod in the direction of Remus Lupin. Severus would never be the sort of person who was particularly outgoing or even _friendly_ , but he had developed several new relationships with his peers in the time that he had been married- Elsa being only a positive model in his life. His happiness was palpable to all the persons he interacted with, his little loving family making him truly a new man.

Stepping out onto the quad, Severus Snape's cloak blustered behind him as the wind picked up, the students he passed smiling and waving, whether at him, his wife, or his little son, he could not be sure. Holding Elsa's hand incrementally tighter in his, a small smile crept up his face, the love he felt warming him, body and soul.


End file.
